


Pokémon: The Very Best

by Ayayes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Comedy, Coming of Age, Dramedy, Fame, Family Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Identity, Legendary Pokemon, Pokemon Battles, Screenplay/Script Format, Slice of Life, Wealth, faith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24775966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayayes/pseuds/Ayayes
Summary: LOGLINE: As a young girl Pokémon Trainer finds out what it means to become the very best, her father tries to connect with her through her newfound ambition.As the generation of millenials whose childhood was defined by the Pokémon franchise is reaching the age to have children of that very same age, this tale brings these generations of people and Pokémon together with heartfelt nostalgia and the inherent calls of childhood that Pokémon evokes.





	Pokémon: The Very Best

OVER BLACK:

NAOMI (V.O.)  
Ok, you sitting now? I don't want  
you moving around no more.

FADE IN ON

EXT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - EVENING

A farmhouse. There are a few lights on upstairs. Nothing is  
really happening, just a regular evening at the house.

NAOMI (V.O.)  
This story is about a girl who  
always wanted to be a Pokémon  
Trainer. She practised every day to  
one day become the very best.

FADE OUT. 

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - VARIOUS ROOMS - MORNING

AYA'S ROOM

AYA's face, of Japanese descent, around ten to twelve years  
old. She's moving her arms, her legs, her entire body. As if  
in a trance, it looks like she's dancing. She holds a Poké  
Ball in her hand and throws it, ending in a meticulously  
practiced stance. However, she fumbles her choreographed  
little routine. The Poké Ball, bouncing of her bedroom wall,  
is revealed to be just a plush toy. She picks it up.

Three plush Pokémon toys catch her eye. A Bulbasaur,  
Charmander and Squirtle. She picks up the Bulbasaur. It's  
burnt on one side. AYA's pissed face. Picks up the Squirtle,  
also burnt. The Charmander is fine. She puts them all back,  
with their burnt side towards the back to not be visible.

KITCHEN

An energetic AYA hard at work at home. Self-sufficient for  
her age, can take care of herself and others. 

Cleaning dishes. She catches some water in her hands and  
drops it in the area around the faucet to wash the soap and  
dirt away.

Making omurice, ketchup on top in the shape of a Poké Ball.  
Apparently in this house they do dishes before meals.

FINN'S ROOM

Checking in on her little brother FINN (4). He sleeps. When  
awake, he's quite a bit of work.

AYA'S ROOM

AYA's massaging her plush Poké Ball like a stress ball,  
sitting on her bed, while watching a video on her tablet.  
Her eyes light up. 

ON TABLET SCREEN 

A photogenic, parent approved female young adult RACHEL,  
with a rodent BIDOOF on her shoulder, softly commentating as  
if on a nature documentary, with a cute red-brown VULPIX  
farther ahead.

RACHEL  
Each Pokémon has its own way to  
evolve. A vulpix like this evolves  
when it touches a Fire Stone.

A man moves a Fire Stone close to the VULPIX, which touches  
its nose.

Golden white fur. A tail. Another one. Another one. All nine  
tails pass to reveal a gorgeous, regal golden-white maned  
NINETALES.

RACHEL is heavily gesturing with her hands, specifically the  
number five.

RACHEL  
And that's it for this week's Five  
Minute Friday! Tune in next week  
for more tips and tricks to become  
a Pokémon Master!

BACK TO SCENE

Tablet in kickstand goes on nightstand. Hyped by the video,  
AYA grabs the plush Poké Ball, practices her little dramatic  
dance-like pose once again and throws it against the wall.  
Nails it this time. 

She crawls into bed with her day clothes on. She turns her  
head. Tablet says 6:59. AYA's face. She looks up and closes  
her eyes... Opens them. Bright smile and beaming eyes. She's  
been looking forward to this day for a long, long time.

7:00. Tablet alarm goes off. AYA jumps up.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - LATER

The living room's a bit messier than the average family with  
two kids. A kotatsu table in the middle, with the omurice  
and some plates on it. 

FINN enters the room while his father KONO (30s) is still  
dressing him. KONO is athletic, well-built. All signs point  
to him being a vital and fit young man, yet somehow he  
isn't.

KONO  
Waaah Finn, look at what Aya made.  
Yum!

FINN  
I don't want to eat that!

KONO  
Yes you do, you like omurice. Look,  
with a Poké Ball.

Omurice with ketchup in the shape of a Poké Ball.

FINN eats.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - HALLWAY - LATER

AYA from the back, in front of a small table. She's moving  
her arms doing something in front of her obscured from view,  
along with the rest of what's on the table. KONO and FINN  
are talking in another room getting FINN ready for school.  
AYA notices something outside.

AYA  
The school bus is here!

FINN passes behind AYA wearing a colored hat and a tiny  
backpack. 

AYA  
Wait, Finn! You take this one.

FINN returns, stands next to AYA facing the table. Now he is  
also moving his arms in front of him.

He turns around to leave, trips and falls to the ground. AYA  
turns and picks him up, walks away carrying him.

On the table two burning incense sticks in front of a  
picture of NAOMI (30s). A mini shrine.

AYA (O.S.)  
You'll squash your lunch if you  
keep falling.

FINN (O.S.)  
Pick the biggest one Aya! One that  
goes RRAAAA!

AYA (O.S.)  
OK bye!

Front door closes. FINN's left for school. KONO looks at his  
daughter AYA.

KONO  
You ready?

AYA's ecstatic.

Front door closes as AYA and KONO leave as well. Three  
burning incense sticks in front of the picture.

EXT. PROFESSOR PINE'S LAB - DAY

KONO and AYA are riding their bikes, arriving at a bike  
parking spot. AYA is wearing a helmet. A boy, ELVIN (12),  
older and bigger than AYA, is also there with his  
CHARMANDER, just about to leave. AYA thinks he's a brat. She  
might be right. The orange CHARMANDER is wagging its fiery  
tail.

ELVIN  
Yo, Aya!

Ugh.

ELVIN (CONT'D)  
So... Did you bring your plush Poké  
Ball this time? Your baby toy?

AYA  
No.

ELVIN  
You know what type of Pokémon  
Charmander is super effective  
against?

AYA  
Yes. Grass, Ice--

ELVIN  
Plush Pokémon.

AYA is triggered.

AYA  
You did it on purpose.

ELVIN  
Relax, it was an accident.

AYA  
You didn't even say sorry.

ELVIN  
Why should I? It's not like I did  
it myself. Charmander just likes to  
wag its tail. Nothing I can do  
about that.

AYA  
Then how come my Squirtle and  
Bulbasaur are burnt, but my  
Charmander isn't? That's  
suspicious.

ELVIN  
Eeh, doesn't matter. You should've  
left your plushies at home-- Oh  
right. Plush Pokémon are your only  
Pokémon.

AYA  
I'm actually getting a real one  
right now--

ELVIN  
That's today?

AYA  
\--and then I'll beat you.

ELVIN  
You can't. You'll have to pass the  
Immunity Course.

AYA  
I'm about to. And then I'll beat  
you.

ELVIN  
You can't. I'm gonna catch some  
real Pokémon with real Poké Balls  
like a real trainer. Smell ya  
later!

ELVIN leaves.

KONO  
...Is he your friend?

AYA  
No! That's Elvin. He's super  
annoying. He burned my plushies.  
And he always says I can't do  
anything.

KONO  
Anything? Like what?

AYA  
Like... We were at the skatepark  
when it started to rain, and then  
he says I can't ride my bike down  
the slippery ramp, but I totally  
can!

KONO  
What? That's dangerous! You can't  
do that!

AYA  
Yes I can!

INT. OBSTACLE COURSE - DAY

AYA is standing with four other kids her age in front of an  
obstacle course: BOY #1, GIRL #1, BOY #2, GIRL #2. All of  
them are tuned in like professional athletes before a  
championship. PROFESSOR PINE (50s) inbetween. In his mind,  
he's a celebrity.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Before you become a Pokémon  
Trainer, you must know about  
Pokémon type immunities. This  
course will test what you've  
learned. I will explain.

The first obstacle is a set of monkey bars, below which the  
floor is shaking violently. One that tries to walk on the  
floor will surely fall.

BOY #1 runs forward to start while AYA and the rest watch.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.)  
The ground is shaking, but--

BOY #1 jumps in the air and holds the monkey bars.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
\--as long as you're flying in the  
air, you're safe.

BOY #1 swings across the monkey bars and lands--

As GIRL #1 on the other side. She looks ahead, to a large  
gap in the floor. She takes a run-up, jumps and lands--

As BOY #2 on the other side. He looks ahead, to a wall made  
from differently colored vertical panels. 

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
One of these types is not like the  
others.

The wall of panels starts moving towards BOY #2 and  
threatens to push him in the hole behind him. He looks  
closely at each panel.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
If you're normal, ghosts cannot  
touch you and you cannot touch  
them.

Right before the wall is about to hit BOY #2, he jumps in  
front of one of the panels that--

Passes right through him like a hologram. However, there was  
a second wall right after that hits him, and he is pushed in  
the hole.

GIRL #2 stands in front of the colored walls, and is able to  
jump from one passable panel to the other, getting past  
three moving walls to the next stage. A row of several metal  
doors, that can be pushed open, stands in front of her.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
These doors are electrified.

GIRL #2 moves her hand towards one of the doors to open it--

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Watch out or you'll get--

And gets--

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
A nasty shock.

AYA inspects the doors carefully, sees a yellow-green cable  
on one of the doors that goes down... And down--

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
However, connecting to the ground--

\--And down. Going into the floor.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
\--Protects you against electricity.

AYA moves her hand towards the door and...

Nothing happens. She pushes the door open.

INT. DRAGON GATE - CONTINUOUS

The door opens having been pushed open by BOY #1. A big gate  
the shape of a dragon's head ahead. At its center, a  
discolored ball of energy is forming.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Dragons are fierce and fearsome  
creatures.

BOY #1 sees a large white boulder. It looks exactly like a  
moon. He hides behind it. The ball of energy is launched and  
hits the moon, leaving the boy untouched. 

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
But in all fairytales...

BOY #1 pushes the boulder towards the gate as more balls of  
energy are launched against it.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
The dragon...

GIRL #1 pushes the boulder through the barrage of energy  
balls.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Never...

AYA pushes the boulder and moves towards the dragon's head.  
She pushes and pushes--

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Wins.

\--In the dragon's mouth.

INT. POISON CAGE - CONTINUOUS

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
The final door is locked. There's a  
button that unlocks it but it's  
stuck in a glass cage--

The glass cage, that is essentially a big claw machine with  
various plush Pokémon dolls inside, and is--

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
\--Filled with poison gas.

BOY #1 approaches the cage distrustful.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Fortunately for you, steel robot  
arms cannot be poisoned. 

BOY #1 grabs the controls of the claw machine. The claw  
moves towards a plush doll... 

Girl #1 behind the controls.

Descends... And grabs a plush... 

AYA behind the controls.

But the plush slips. 

BOY #1 grinds his teeth.

Again. The claw descends and grabs a plush. Goes back up  
with the plush. Moves towards the barrier in front of the  
button. One plush gets stuck at the barrier. One plush drops  
on the barrier, but falls off on the wrong side. One plush  
drops and... Pushes the button. The final door unlocks.

AYA rejoices.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
In the final room your mind will be  
bombarded with all kinds of psychic  
attacks. Blinding lights,  
unspeakable images, terrifying  
sounds.

AYA puts plugs in her ears.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
The only way you'll make it  
through--

She holds a blindfold.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
\--Is if you go...

She brings the blindfold towards her head.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Completely...

She brings it over her eyes.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Dark.

Complete darkness.

INT. PSYCHIC MAZE - CONTINUOUS

AYA's blindfolded face as she walks around a maze, her arms  
in front of her trying to find the way. Faint noises and  
shrieks around her. Quick bright flashes. Shimmers of  
horrors. Colored lights. She walks several halls and takes  
several turns. After a final turn the sounds and images  
stop. AYA keeps moving forward. Then her hands bump into...  
Someone.

AYA removes her blindfold and earplugs. PROFESSOR PINE  
stands before her.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Under three minutes. You passed.  
Congratulations. Remember, this  
test was just a game. Out there are  
real Pokémon. To catch them is your  
real test. Let's go to the lab.

INT. LABORATORY - DAY

A big laboratory, with scientific equipment, computers,  
tables with papers. One table in the center with three Poké  
Balls.

PROFESSOR PINE is holding a tablet. He's going to channel  
his inner showman and deliver this ceremony with all the  
oomph it deserves.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Welcome to my laboratory on this  
most glorious day. Today you will  
start your journey as a Pokémon  
Trainer! But first: Are you a boy  
or a girl?

AYA  
A girl!

AYA's not enjoying PROFESSOR PINE's shtick.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Alright, alright. Well... Every  
journey begins with a choice. In  
each of these Poké Balls is a  
Pokémon you may choose.

AYA's anticipating face.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Will it be the fiery furry loner  
that evolves into the mighty  
Incineroar?

AYA's face lights up.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Will it be the slippery slider that  
evolves in the elusive Greninja?

AYA's full of excitement. She can't take it anymore.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Will it--

AYA  
What's in the Poké Balls?!

The reaction PROFESSOR PINE wanted.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Let's open 'em up.

He walks to the first ball, opens it.

PROFESSOR PINE  
The first one - is Eevee!

AYA and KONO are taken aback by the adorable brown  
fluffball. Second Poké Ball.

PROFESSOR PINE  
The second one... is another Eevee!

AYA  
Huh?

Third.

PROFESSOR PINE  
The last one... is also Eevee--  
They're all Eevee, there are a lot  
of 'em around here.

AYA's face, like it's the most important decision of her  
life. She's carefully inspecting one of them.

AYA  
Hmmm...

She's thinking really hard, at least that's how it looks.  
Looking at another one.

AYA  
Hmmmmmm...

Really hard. Last one.

AYA  
Hmmmmmmmmm...

The three Eevee are sitting on the table. One of them is  
falling asleep. One of them is kind of bullying the last  
one, whacking it with its paws. The last one clearly doesn't  
appreciate that, getting visibly annoyed. It finally has  
enough, open its mouth and lets out a loud scream.

The bully Eevee falls off the table. The sleepy one is now  
wide awake. Everyone is startled.

A beat.

AYA's absolutely sure.

AYA  
I want the loud screaming one!

KONO  
Oh boy.

LATER

PROFESSOR PINE takes AYA aside.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Hey... I know you must be impressed  
by me right?

AYA didn't expect this.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
People might have told you, you  
can't be like me.

AYA confused.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
So now you think that must be true.

AYA doesn't know where this is coming from.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
But you're wrong!

AYA  
Ok.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
You want to be like me? You want to  
be a professor?

AYA isn't at the stage where she knows what she wants to be  
yet. But she's polite.

AYA  
Yeah...

PROFESSOR PINE  
Well, you can become a professor,  
no matter what other people tell  
you. Here, take this Rotom Phone.

PROFESSOR PINE hands AYA a Rotom Phone, a transparent  
smartphone with red edges. It looks like a piece of glass.

AYA  
Thank you...

AYA walks up to EEVEE and holds the Rotom Phone in front of  
it. As the device is transparent, EEVEE is visible through  
the phone, but markings and text appear superimposed. It can  
also talk.

ROTOM PHONE  
Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon.  
Depending on circumstances, Eevee  
can evolve into many forms.

AYA brings her face close to EEVEE.

AYA  
I choose you.

EEVEE gives AYA a lick. AYA snuggles EEVEE and smiles to  
PROFESSOR PINE.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Go catch 'em all.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

KONO, AYA and EEVEE arrive home. KONO's carrying a box with  
supplies from the lab.

AYA  
You wait here Eevee, I'm gonna get  
my stuff.

AYA goes upstairs. KONO and EEVEE are on a set of chairs  
next to each other, waiting, not interacting. 

A beat.

KONO picks up EEVEE. His face while he picks and holds it up  
like a new toy his daughter's suddenly into. He wants to  
know what this fad is all about. He looks bewildered,  
doesn't know what to make of it...

EEVEE looks back, awkwardly being held up by KONO...

They're both just staring at each other, not making a  
connection at all... KONO's face is unchanged.

KONO puts EEVEE back on the chair and turns on the TV. AYA  
returns with her backpack, she passes the TV. There's a news  
report on. 

TV PRESENTER (V.O.)  
I'm in front of the recent  
discovery, which is sealed off from  
the general public.

AYA turns to the TV. Her face. Her eyes. The TV in the  
reflection of an eye.

ON SCREEN 

An ancient reddish dirt wall with a cave painting.

TV PRESENTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Experts have dated these paintings  
at around twenty five thousand  
years old.

THE CAVE 

Reveals a drawing of a majestic flying creature. The sound  
of air bouncing off the walls of the cave.

TV PRESENTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
It depicts the legendary Pokémon  
Lugia, which it said to be the  
guardian of the seas.

IN AYA'S IMAGINATION

The drawing comes alive. It's the legendary Pokémon LUGIA  
soaring through the skies with a tremendous bursting cry as  
the sound of the winds envelops it. All powerful. 

The Pokémon returns to its immobile cave drawing state.

BACK TO THE CAVE

TV PRESENTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
Grandmaster Judith believes these  
paintings prove old civilizations  
were able to summon Lugia during  
storms--

BACK TO THE SCREEN

TV PRESENTER (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
\--and that the paintings are  
essential clues on how to do so.

BACK TO SCENE

The TV in the reflection of an eye.

AYA's face with a wide-open mouth. Her jaw has dropped in  
awe.

EXT. MEADOW - DAY

AYA next to EEVEE in a large flowery meadow that borders a  
forest.

AYA  
Alright. Here's the plan.

EEVEE listens intently. It's pumped.

AYA  
If we see a wild Pokémon, you growl  
at it like you did at the lab.

EEVEE growls.

AYA  
Like that. And then you... Euh?

EEVEE lounges forward at the air.

AYA  
Right, Tackle. You teach me and  
I'll teach you. So you tackle it.  
And then--

EEVEE starts running towards the forest.

AYA  
Wait-- We're not done with the  
plan!

AYA runs after it... She catches up.

They're running alongside each other among the flowers.  
Laughing. Enjoying the freedom of childhood. Running makes  
them feel alive.

They run into the--

EXT. FOREST - CONTINUOUS.

Among the trees. Showing off. Jumping over branches. Goofing  
around.

They sit on a tree stump catching their breath. Enough  
running for now. 

Rustling leaves in the bushes.

A wild YUNGOOS appeared!

AYA  
Alright! Follow the plan!

EEVEE growls. YUNGOOS responds by baring its razor sharp  
teeth and gives a threatening leer. Yuck! AYA and EEVEE try  
to shake off the image.

YUNGOOS and EEVEE charge at each other and--

Slam their bodies against each other. YUNGOOS drops.

AYA  
Stay back Eevee! It can still bite!

AYA throws a Poké Ball, misses.

AYA  
Hmm.

Another Poké Ball, misses too.

AYA  
Hmm.

A series of Poké Balls.

One too much to the left.

One too much to the right. 

A complete fumble, barely makes it near the Pokémon.

Again too much to the left.

One way too far, way too fast. She's frustrated.

AYA grimaces and as she throws another ball, she trips and  
faceplants.

However, the ball hits the ground near the Pokémon, keeps  
rolling and rolling. 

Turning agonizingly slowly like a Wheel of Fortune or  
Roulette that just might or might not hit the right target  
to win big, it almost comes to a standstill next to the  
Pokémon. 

Like the moon at a solar eclipse about to close the last gap  
of light before covering it all and leaving all beholders in  
suspense, the round figure turns just a little bit more  
and--

Ever so slightly touches the Pokémon.

As the Poké Ball opens, the Pokémon turns into a silhouette  
of light that is sucked into the ball. The ball shakes as if  
the Pokémon is trying to get out.

One shake.

Another shake.

Yet another shake. And--

Click. The Pokémon was caught!

AYA picks up the ball full of pride.

AYA  
So... What do I do about all those  
Poké Balls I missed with?

Rusting leaves in the bushes.

A wild ELVIN appeared! He's gniffling, clearly mocking AYA.  
CHARMANDER is beside him.

ELVIN  
That was hilarious. Maybe you  
should've stuck to plushies.

AYA  
I'm ready to fight now. Are you?

ELVIN  
You can't fight me. You just got  
your first Pokémon.

AYA  
I have two now.

ELVIN  
I've been training Charmander for  
ages.

AYA  
Not ages. You're twelve.

ELVIN  
You're gonna fight me with two  
Pokémon that just got hurt from a  
fight?

AYA knows he's got a point.

ELVIN (CONT'D)  
Let them rest. Catch more Pokémon,  
fight other trainers. Like I did.  
Then I'll fight you.

AYA's pensive face, she casts her eyes down... Looks back  
up. She accepts.

FILM TITLE: POKÉMON: THE VERY BEST

EXT. FOREST CAVE - DAY

A lush green cave. A purple batlike Pokémon, a NOIBAT, flies  
towards EEVEE. EEVEE tackles it to the ground. AYA throws a  
green and black Dusk Ball.

EXT. FOREST - DAY

AYA throws a blue and black Net Ball.

EXT. SEA - DAY

AYA, on a cruise ship, throws a blue and white Dive Ball.

EXT. GRASSLANDS - DAY

AYA throws a green and yellow Safari Ball.

EXT. VARIOUS - DAY

A white Premier Ball shakes.

A blue and yellow Quick Ball shakes.

A pink Heal Ball shakes.

EXT. FOREST CAVE - DAY

The green and black Dusk Ball freezes. Click. AYA picks it  
up.

Suddenly her feet slip as she falls further into the cave.

Tumbling down the cave...

Her head hits a rock. Oof!

The rock has a peculiar shape. She brushes off the dust.  
It's a Dome Fossil. She holds it up in the air like one  
would a lion cub.

EXT. VARIOUS - DAY

AYA facing different trainers: 

A large bearded man with a hat, trekking pole and backpack:  
a HIKER, who sends out a scorpion-like GLISCOR.

A cool fashionable teenage girl: An ACE TRAINER, who sends  
out a DRUDDIGON.

A dolled up blonde young woman: a BEAUTY, who sends out a  
CARNIVINE.

A smiling father with a dressed up toddler: a POKÉ FAN, who  
sends out something remarkably less scary: an AZURILL.

EXT. DIRT ROAD - DAY

An overdressed boy, YOUNGSTER BEN (6), with a fancy collared  
shirt, looks offended, as if he's just been insulted. It  
looks down, then back.

YOUNGSTER BEN  
I like shirts! But they're stiff  
and hard to wear.

EXT. CITY PARK - DAY

ELVIN's starter, now a CHARMELEON, staring arrogantly. Fire  
crackling in its mouth like a fireplace. ELVIN is also  
staring like a lunatic.

AYA  
Noibat, use Hurricane!

The purple NOIBAT aggressively flaps its wings and sends a  
hurricane towards CHARMELEON.

Poor CHARMELEON gets hurt by the impact, is trapped inside  
and gets sucked up in the air.

While CHARMELEON gets pulled higher and higher by the  
hurricane, NOIBAT spreads its wings and charges at it,  
performing hit-and-run Wings Attacks in and out of the  
vortex of wind. CHARMELEON, spinning around uncontrollably  
in all directions, responds by breathing fire from its mouth  
like a Flamethrower every time NOIBAT is near.

After a few back and forth exchanges, CHARMELEON is able to  
full on breathe fire at NOIBAT as it flies directly into the  
flames charging at CHARMELEON. NOIBAT faints and returns to  
AYA's Dusk Ball, who's staring up from way below on the  
ground.

The hurricane stops and CHARMELEON, now no longer trapped,  
falls from an extreme height down. 

ELVIN's scared face. 

ELVIN  
Ah! Charmeleon!

ELVIN tries to return it to its Poké Ball, but it doesn't  
work. CHARMELEON's falling too fast. Suddenly, it glows  
bright white.

A silhouette of light dropping from the sky like a falling  
wishing star.

Mere moments before it's about to hit the ground, the light  
turns into CHARIZARD, who spreads its wings saving it from  
hitting the ground and flies past the two trainers. The  
trainers gasp in awe and are relieved.

LATER

ELVIN  
I told y--

AYA  
I'll switch up my team. We'll do a  
rematch next week.

ELVIN  
I'm not going to be here next week.  
I'll be at the tournament. I'm  
going to become the Champion.

AYA  
What? They won't let you in. You  
need a gym badge to qualify.

ELVIN grabs something from his jacket pocket. It's a badge  
the shape of a tulip. AYA's doubting whether it's real.

AYA  
...Where did you get that?

ELVIN  
I stayed with my dad for the  
summer, and I beat the gym leader  
in his city.

This will not stand.

AYA  
I wanna beat that gym leader too.

ELVIN  
You can't! My dad lives super far  
away. I only see him during the  
summer cause he lives so far!

AYA is keeping him honest.

AYA  
How far?

ELVIN  
Super far! He picked me up and we  
drove for, like, hours and hours  
and hours and hours!

Bummer.

AYA  
That's a lot of hours.  
(a beat)  
I wanna beat a different gym leader  
then.

ELVIN  
You can't! There's a gym leader in  
the city here, but my mom says no  
one knows who it is. It's a secret.

AYA  
I'll find out who it is.

ELVIN  
You can't! And you have to win the  
battle too. My mom says the gym  
leader has the most powerful  
Pokémon in the city.

AYA  
I'll win.

ELVIN  
YOU CAN'T!

INT. CORNER OFFICE - DAY

A business man in suit sits in his office chair. MR. SUMMERS  
(40s), slick smooth self-proclaimed guru, likes to give  
advice so he can bask in the admiration. 

MR. SUMMERS  
I have two older brothers. One of  
them told me if you work hard at  
your job you'll make it. You know  
where he is now?

No response.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
In the hospital. Messed up his  
back. Worked too hard. My other  
brother told me success doesn't  
fall in your lap, you have to take  
it. You know where he is now?

No response.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
In jail. Three years. Meanwhile, I  
just sit here.

MR. SUMMERS points outside the window at an apartment  
building.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Passive income!

Another building.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Passive income!

Another one.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Passive income!  
(a beat)  
I just sit here.

Three CONTRACTORS have been sitting opposite MR. SUMMERS  
this entire time.

CONTRACTOR  
Yes Mister Summers! Well we can  
help you with that. Our people are  
the best at renovations. We analyze  
your property, make customized  
designs based on your wishes. We  
even make 3D plans for virtual  
tours.

The CONTRACTOR is really proud of this last part.

MR. SUMMERS  
You're not listening to me.

CONTRACTOR  
It's virtual reality. You know,  
with the goggles.

MR. SUMMERS  
I just sit here. People sell me  
their house dirt cheap. You know  
why? Because they have to. People  
got problems. I just sell it with a  
profit or rent it out. No fixing,  
no renovations. People still want  
to live there. You know why? That's  
right. I just sit here. And that  
way, you can buy anything you  
want...

The palm of MR. SUMMERS' hand on a black and white Poké Ball  
with yellow markings, an Ultra Ball, sitting on his desk.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
You can feel it you know. The  
effort, the training, the battle  
that went into capturing this  
Pokémon. And the best part is:  
someone else did it. I just sat  
here.

Back to business.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
I don't think we can help each  
other here.

CONTRACTOR  
Oh ok.

The three CONTRACTORS stand up and get ready to leave.

CONTRACTOR (CONT'D)  
Thanks for taking the time. Please  
send my well wishes to your  
brother.

MR. SUMMERS  
What?

CONTRACTOR  
Your brother? In the hospital?

MR. SUMMERS dismisses them.

MR. SUMMERS  
I don't have any brothers. I'm an  
only child.

Unclear whether even that is true. MR. SUMMERS presses a  
blinking button on his desk touchscreen.

MR. SUMMERS  
Yeah?

RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
There's a little girl here in the  
lobby selling cookies, you  
interested?

MR. SUMMERS  
Buy some.  
(to the contractors)  
You hear that? You can buy anything  
you want!

The CONTRACTORS just really want to get out of there.

RECEPTIONIST (V.O.)  
She has all different kinds of  
cookies though. You want to come  
down have a look, or are you gonna  
sit there?

A beat.

FEW MINUTES LATER

The door opens. AYA comes in holding a box. The contractors  
already left. MR. SUMMERS, sitting there.

MR. SUMMERS  
So, what have you got there?

AYA  
Oh. There are no cookies.

MR. SUMMERS  
What? What's in the box?

AYA  
These are just the wrappers. I ate  
the cookies on the way here.

MR. SUMMERS can't imagine a world where something is not for  
sale.

MR. SUMMERS  
Then what are you selling?!

AYA grabs a Poké Ball.

AYA  
I - I challenge you to a battle!

EXT. HELIPAD - DAY

A large helipad high in the sky on a high-rise tower, MR.  
SUMMERS' office building. AYA, with EEVEE, and MR. SUMMERS  
are standing on opposite sides.

AYA  
I choose you Eevee.

EEVEE walks up towards the middle of the helipad.

MR. SUMMERS  
You'll be the first to witness the  
newest addition to my collection!

MR. SUMMERS throws the Ultra Ball and releases--

A large turquoise steel four-legged monster with red peering  
eyes. It's a METAGROSS, towering well above EEVEE. Its  
entire body takes up a huge space on the helipad, more than  
a full-size car.

EEVEE is taken aback, staring up at this monstrosity in  
front of it. Shivers all over its body. Looks at AYA aghast.  
Now what?

AYA looks at EEVEE, then at METAGROSS and back. Hopeless.  
They both know there's zero chance EEVEE's beating  
METAGROSS.

EEVEE musters up its courage and charges, hits one of  
METAGROSS' arms with its entire body (Tackle). 

Oww. Like hitting a brick wall. The METAGROSS doesn't even  
notice it.

MR. SUMMERS  
Metagross, use-

MR. SUMMERS doesn't know any of its attack moves.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Attack the Eevee! Like with your  
arms! Bam!

MR. SUMMERS is gesturing now. METAGROSS is just standing  
there.

MR. SUMMERS pulls up his phone, starts typing.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Use eh-- your claw-- like as in--  
Yes! Metal Claw! Use Metal Claw!

METAGROSS still stands there, looking disinterested.

AYA  
Eevee - use Bite!

EEVEE tries to sink its teeth into a steel arm. It's now  
just kind of hanging there with its mouth open.

MR. SUMMERS  
Metagross, use Hammer Arm!

METAGROSS raises the arm EEVEE is hanging on and--

Loiters around the helipad, walking with EEVEE hanging on.  
The trainers are shocked by what's going on. 

METAGROSS notices EEVEE and stops. EEVEE lets go and drops  
to the ground.

MR. SUMMERS walks up to METAGROSS all self-righteous.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Hey! You can't just sit there, you  
lazy bum! We have to win this  
battle!

MR. SUMMERS shoves METAGROSS. Bad idea. It raises its arm.  
MR. SUMMERS is able to dodge it before it smashes to the  
floor. MR. SUMMERS gobsmacked.

METAGROSS chases MR. SUMMERS while he runs from it. He  
doesn't really have anywhere to go at this height, so ends  
up just running circles around the helipad being chased. All  
the while he's reading from his phone and shouting random  
attack names.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Metagross use Bullet Punch! How  
about Meteor Mash! Zen Headbutt!

AYA and EEVEE slowly turn to look at each other. What the  
hell? They don't know what to make of this. Both slowly turn  
back to watch this spectacular trainwreck in front of them.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
Hyper Beam! Psychic! Pursuit!  
(a beat)  
No, no Pursuit! No Pursuit!

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

A large skatepark with many ramps and rails. It looks like a  
huge deformed hole in the ground with twists and turns,  
where skaters go down the ramps into the valley. There are  
plenty of kids and youngsters skating and having fun. AYA  
and EEVEE watch from a distance. 

A minivan slowly comes driving near the skatepark, but far  
away enough not to hinder the kids. It stops. Driver side  
door opens.

A woman, ELLEN (50ish), slowly turns her knees outside, then  
lets her feet drop to the ground, all while holding on to  
the car and supporting herself not to fall. Still holding on  
to the car with both arms, she slowly walks to the back of  
the car. Opens the trunk. Hauls out a folded wheelchair.  
Puts it down. Closes the trunk. Unfolds the wheelchair. Sits  
in it. Moves to the front and closes the door. It all comes  
natural to her, she does this many times a day.

AYA watches intrigued and impressed by the grittiness.

ELLEN moves closer to the skatepark, grabs a Poké Ball and  
releases--

A small yellow SANDSHREW, who spreads out its limbs in the  
air from joy, then curls up in a little ball and rolls off a  
ramp.

It rolls from one ramp to another. Hyper. Gleeful. 

The kids and youngsters recognize it and rejoice. 

It's now rolling with them, doing tricks, interacting. It  
owns the place.

AYA and EEVEE run up near ELLEN to watch in amazement. What  
a sight!

AYA  
Whoa! Did you teach it to do that?

ELLEN  
Oh no, it always liked rolling off  
of hills and mountains. But I can't  
go there, so I come here. You  
should always let Pokémon do what  
comes natural to them.

A tiny speck of doubt, of regret. She feels like she has to  
justify bringing SANDSHREW here instead of in nature.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
No kids in the mountains either. It  
learned the tricks from them. Are  
you a skater?

AYA  
No I... came from over there.

AYA points at MR. SUMMERS' building.

ELLEN  
Oh, you're a businesswoman. I'm  
Ellen.

AYA  
Heh. I'm Aya. No I-- I thought I'd  
battle Mister Summers. I thought he  
was the gym leader. He wasn't.

ELLEN  
What happened?

SANDSHREW is rolling towards a ramp at full speed and--

Launches itself high into the air. The kids cheer.

ELLEN bursts into laughter at AYA's story. It's contagious,  
AYA and EEVEE can't help but laugh together with her.

ELLEN  
It didn't listen to him at all?

AYA  
No, it just ran after him.

ELLEN  
Haaaah! Maybe he should've thrown  
some money at it!

ELLEN has the giggles and can't stop laughing hysterically.  
AYA doesn't really know what to do and just awkwardly waits  
until she's done laughing.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
Pokémon don't just listen to  
anyone. They listen to trainers who  
train with them every day. The  
stronger the trainer, the more  
powerful Pokémon will want to be  
their partner. Strong Pokémon  
listen to strong trainers.

AYA has taken it all in.

INT. DOJO - DAY

A strong, rough, imposing man, RUDY (30s) with visible  
muscles is walking around surveying his dojo training  
center. He treats his people like his Pokémon, for better or  
worse. Mostly for worse. He's very dynamic and physical in  
his mannerisms, even when talking.

The dojo has a dozen or so students of various ages training  
with their Pokémon. Against dummy targets. Against one  
another. Doing exercises.

A SNEASEL is standing near a few wooden dummy targets. It  
watches RUDY as he walks through the room.

RUDY  
I get in trouble for saying things,  
with, you know, people.

RUDY's not a fan of people. 

RUDY (CONT'D)  
You wanna hear it?

The students cheer.

The SNEASEL starts to claw at the wooden dummies. After  
every claw attack, it checks whether RUDY has seen it and  
where he is in the room.

RUDY  
Look, I like everyone or whatever.  
But if you look at people, if you  
put them to the test, you'll see  
some are stronger than others. You  
think there are a lot of them out  
there who could take me on? Think  
again. Some people don't want to  
hear that, but it's the truth. Not  
all people are equally strong. Not  
all people are the same. Everyone  
has... individual values.  
Individual values. 

RUDY is now near the SNEASEL. It does a series of claw  
attacks at different dummy targets. Some fall down. Some do  
not. Seeking validation, it checks whether RUDY has seen it.  
Unclear.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Pokémon are the same. Some are just  
inherently stronger, even within  
their kind. People tell me "Rudy,  
Rudy, you gotta catch 'em all." I'm  
not interested in that nonsense. If  
you want to be the best, you have  
to catch the best. To train them is  
your cause. The rest is just a  
waste of time. So answer me this  
question:

RUDY stops walking around and addresses the entire room.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Do you want to be the best?!

The students shout affirmatively.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
The very best?!

Same reaction. RUDY points at a pumped young male student.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
How about you?

BRO STUDENT  
Yeah man!

RUDY lights up at this excited reply and walks up to the BRO  
STUDENT.

RUDY  
You know, you remind me of myself  
when I was younger. I don't just  
accept students who've done well in  
tournaments. I seek out unknown  
strong people and give them a shot  
with my... keen eye for talent. I  
see that in you, like me ten,  
fifteen years ago. I know you have  
that power, cause I did.

BRO STUDENT  
...Thanks man... That's awesome...  
Thanks for being my mentor.

RUDY points at another, more TIMID LADY STUDENT.

RUDY  
How about you?

TIMID LADY STUDENT  
Euh...Yeah.

RUDY  
You remind me more of my father. He  
was a soft spoken man, but no less  
strong. He gave incredible advice  
when times were rough. I see that  
wisdom in your eyes. Keep at it.

The TIMID LADY STUDENT doesn't know what to say and looks  
down.

RUDY points at--

RUDY  
How about-- Wait who are you?

AYA managed to sneak in somehow, wearing a baseball cap to  
cover her face, but is taken aback, didn't expect being put  
on the spot like that.

RUDY steps towards her.

RUDY  
Do you understand what I'm saying?

AYA  
Yes!

RUDY  
(chuckles to one of his  
students)  
Hmm... One of the good ones. You  
never know with them.  
(to Aya)  
Who are you?

AYA  
I'm Aya.

RUDY  
What's with the hat?

AYA lowers her head, looks down. She touches her hat, as if  
wanting to protect it.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Who let you in here? Who are you?

AYA is really uncomfortable.

AYA  
I'm Aya.

RUDY  
You said that already. I feel we're  
running in circles here, keep  
coming back to the same thing. Who  
are you?

AYA doesn't know why this guy keeps asking this. She didn't  
want any of this. She's not here to talk.

AYA  
I'm-- Why-- I challenge you to a  
battle!

A beat.

RUDY  
Some people are stronger than  
others. Do you think you're  
stronger than me or are you just a  
waste of time?

AYA  
What's this now?

RUDY  
Ah yes, questions. You wanna  
challenge me? You don't deserve to  
challenge me.

It becomes increasingly clear what he means with strong  
people, and with his repeated question. He becomes more  
aggressive with every sentence.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Look around you. 

The faces of the people in the dojo. Women, men, young, old.  
Blond hair, brown hair. AYA's face. Black hair. She doesn't  
look like them.

RUDY (O.S.) (CONT'D)  
Only strong people here. No one let  
them in here, they belong here. So  
I ask you again. Who are you?

AYA feels stuck to the floor.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Truth is: You don't need to tell me  
who you are. I look at you with my  
keen eye and know enough. This  
whole time I'm trying to think  
about who you remind me of. My  
friends, my family, my mentors...

AYA's tense face...

RUDY (CONT'D)  
No one. You remind me of no one.  
Doesn't ring a single bell.  
(a beat)  
I'm not a babysitter. I'm not a gym  
leader. Go home to your parents. Or  
wherever it is you came from.

She turns around upset and runs.

EXT. DOJO - CONTINUOUS

AYA extremely upset outside on the street. Lost.  
Disoriented. Hyperventilating. Thousands of thoughts going  
on in her head.

Breathe in breathe out--

Breathe in breathe out--

Breathe in breathe out--

Breathe in breathe out--

Breathe in breathe out--

Breathe in--

CUT TO:

INT. DOJO - CONTINUOUS

The dojo room with students and Pokémon. One student never  
stopped training, never paid attention to what was going on,  
or is at least pretending so. The others are silent, some  
clearly contemplating what to do. 

After a while, BRO STUDENT, who has long tied his fate to  
RUDY's, returns to training. 

Then, one after the other return to business as usual. Not  
one person says anything...

RUDY shrugs as if this was just a distraction. He turns  
around and heads to a little separate room in the dojo. On  
the way there, he's stopped by the TIMID LADY STUDENT. She  
has a very serious look on her face, then:

TIMID LADY STUDENT  
...I think you're a very strong  
man.

SMALL DOJO ROOM

The SNEASEL from before, now in the small room, flinches  
when it sees RUDY. RUDY approaches it. The SNEASEL doesn't  
know how to behave. 

RUDY squats to lower himself to its level. The SNEASEL is  
nervous with RUDY so close and doesn't know what's going to  
happen now. RUDY is calm and eerily friendly.

RUDY  
You were the very best.

The SNEASEL can't look him in the eye. It's scared. RUDY  
stands back up and turns to another Pokémon that apparently  
has been standing there: a ZANGOOSE. He again crouches down.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
You were the very best.

Finally, RUDY turns to another Pokémon and does the same  
thing. It's a CROCONAW.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
You were the very best.

RUDY lets the trio return to their Poké Balls. 

He throws the balls into a trash bin, addresses one of his  
students.

RUDY (CONT'D)  
Get rid of 'em.

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAY

AYA walks up to ELLEN, who's in her wheelchair watching the  
skatepark. They talk for a while, from a distance, being  
left alone.

Kids and youngsters are skating with SANDSHREW. 

AYA  
And then I noped out of there. 

A beat. ELLEN sees AYA is really upset and tries to console  
her.

ELLEN  
...Do you know what he had to do to  
become the master at that dojo?

This AYA wants to hear.

AYA  
What did he do?! Is he a murderer?

ELLEN  
Wh-- No! Nothing. He did nothing...  
He rolled the dice when he was  
born, could've been born in any  
family anywhere in the world, but  
he was born who he is, the son of  
the previous dojo master right  
here. Random chance. Pure luck. And  
here you are doing all this  
training.  
(a beat)  
Don't ever let him tell you you  
don't deserve something.

AYA is feeling a bit better, but still mad at RUDY.

AYA  
(mumbling to herself)  
I bet he's a murderer.   
(a beat)  
His dojo looks exactly like a gym.  
What's the difference? I was sure  
it was him. Who is it then?

ELLEN  
He's not a murderer. He just... won  
a lottery without even buying a  
ticket. Maybe you're asking the  
wrong question?

AYA  
What question?

ELLEN  
Maybe you shouldn't ask: Who is the  
gym leader? Maybe you should ask:  
What would a gym leader do?

AYA  
A gym leader wouldn't do that.  
Wouldn't treat his Pokémon that  
way. He would take care of all of  
them and treat them like his  
partners.

ELLEN is dropping hints now.

ELLEN  
And what would he-- or she do for  
other trainers?

AYA  
She would help them. Help them get  
better. She would teach them - she  
would teach me how to train my  
Pokémon.

ELLEN  
Just train?

AYA  
And how to treat my Pokémon. Take  
care of them.

ELLEN  
Bond with them.

A beat.

AYA  
She would... There's someone... She  
taught me this stuff!

ELLEN thinks AYA's got it.

ELLEN  
Really?

AYA  
Yeah!

AYA jumps up and runs off. 

Bewildered, ELLEN watches the peculiar girl running in the  
distance.

EXT. PODIUM - DAY

There's a crowd in front of a podium. Lots of kids with  
their parents. Some kind of celebrity event. AYA's favorite  
idol RACHEL is on stage with a microphone and has a small  
rodent BIDOOF on her shoulder. 

A LUCARIO on stage brings its hands together charging a  
large blue orb of light, then launches the orb in the air  
(Aura Sphere).

RACHEL  
Give it up for Lucario! 

The crowd applauds.

RACHEL  
Thanks everyone for the quality  
time today! I'm so grateful for all  
the positive vibes you've been  
sending me! Enjoying your and your  
Pokémon's dreams and laughs makes  
me feel so inspired and blessed. In  
a couple of days we'll share  
beautiful video memories from  
today's adventure on the channel.  
So stay tuned and maybe you and  
your Pokémon will be in one of the  
videos!

The crowd starts to dissipate. A couple of sweet and cute  
INDEEDEE are manning the stands nearby selling food and  
merchandise. They relish interacting with people.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Don't forget to check out a  
fashionable T-shirt or another cool  
gadget at the stands, so you can  
show everyone you were part of the  
magical mood today! Also grab a  
plate of delicious Lenny's Curry  
for you and your Pokémon!

LATER

Most of the crowd's gone now. AYA's in a line of people  
waiting to meet RACHEL, who has come down from the stage  
near the food stands standing next to a LUXRAY. RACHEL is  
talking to a little boy in front of the line.

RACHEL  
You know what to do when your  
Sobble is sad? Give it a really big  
smile - like this - and hug it  
really tight! The tears will be  
gone.

BOY'S MOTHER  
Thanks so much.

RACHEL  
You want to take a picture?

AYA's at the front of the line now with EEVEE.

RACHEL (CONT'D)  
Hi, I'm Rachel! What's your name?

AYA's starstruck.

AYA  
I'm Aya. I... I watch your videos.

RACHEL  
Hi Aya, that's great. Is that your  
Eevee?

AYA lost her train of thought on what she planned to say.

AYA  
I wa-- Yeah, Eevee's my partner. I  
watch your videos to learn-- and  
so-- I watch them to become the  
very best trainer!

RACHEL  
Wow, that's amazing! It's so cute!  
You want to take a picture?

That's not what AYA is here for. She grabs a Poké Ball.

AYA  
I-- I challenge you to a battle!

A beat.

RACHEL squats down and holds AYA's shoulders.

RACHEL  
Hey... well Aya, there's a lot of  
people here right now. Look there  
behind you. They all want to talk  
to me. But you train hard, keep  
watching my videos, and become a  
strong trainer alright?  
(a beat)  
You want to take a picture?

AYA's posing for a picture next to RACHEL, EEVEE and LUXRAY.  
RACHEL with a sweet bright smile. AYA with a disgruntled  
grumpy face. 

Click!

EXT. PODIUM - EVENING

AYA's sitting with EEVEE on stairs overlooking the square  
with the podium and stands. She's holding a bag with  
berries, both of them are munching away.

AYA  
Want another?  
(a beat)  
Only a few people left. When  
they're gone she'll want to battle.

AYA's nodding to herself.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Yeah.

The last few people have taken a picture with RACHEL and are  
now leaving. 

RACHEL plumps down on a chair, stretches and lets out a  
sighing scream. Long day. Crew members are cleaning up. Off  
the clock, RACHEL does not talk about Pokémon.

RACHEL  
Where do you want to eat? There's  
this new place where they - it's  
like an all-you-can-eat situation.  
There's people running around all  
the time with dishes, and when you  
see something you like, you have to  
bang your - like your fork and  
spoon and such - on the table and  
they bring you more food!

PRODUCER  
You just throw a tantrum?

RACHEL  
Like a toddler!

PRODUCER  
We still have to shoot this week's  
Five Minute Friday.

RACHEL  
Oh yeah.  
(a beat)  
Should've made it Three Minute  
Thursday...

PRODUCER  
There's still some Lenny's Curry  
left if you want some.

RACHEL  
Or Two Minute Tuesday. I'm not  
eating that.

PRODUCER  
One Minute Monday.

A beat.

RACHEL  
Isn't it One Minute Wednesday?

PRODUCER  
No it's One Minute Monday. One -  
Mon. It rhymes.

RACHEL  
Yeah but Wednesday starts with a W.

PRODUCER  
One doesn't start with a W.

RACHEL  
But it sounds like it does!

PRODUCER  
One - Mon. It rhymes.

RACHEL  
It's not supposed to rhyme! What,  
are you a songwriter now? You're  
gonna - You're gonna sing me a demo  
song? Five - or four I guess -  
Minute Friday. Three Minute  
Thursday. Two Minute Tuesday. One  
Minute Wednesday!

PRODUCER  
...One Minute Monday still sounds  
better.

A beat. The discussion has made RACHEL evolve from a hungry  
woman into something far more dangerous.

RACHEL  
We'll shoot it tomorrow! Alright -  
wrap up! Hell hath no fury like a  
haaaaangry woman!

LUXRAY beams back to its Poké Ball in the hand of - one of  
the producers.

AYA  
Heh? It's not her Pokémon?

LUCARIO beams back to its Poké Ball in the hand of another  
producer.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Heeh?!

Finally, BIDOOF beams back to its Poké Ball in the hand of  
yet another producer.

AYA (CONT'D)  
HEEEEEH?!

AYA's confused and visibly upset. EEVEE is just staring  
shocked.

AYA (CONT'D)  
They're not hers - She-- She's not  
a trainer? She's just pretending?  
But I watched her videos. I watched  
them all.

AYA and EEVEE are walking away. At the nearly empty square,  
the crew are putting away the equipment.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Hangry!

EXT. SKATEPARK - DAWN

The skatepark is empty, just ELLEN, next to a park bench.  
Too early for the skaters. SANDSHREW is rolling in the park  
by itself.

AYA and EEVEE arrive and sit on the bench. EEVEE inbetween  
the two trainers.

ELLEN  
Oh hey... We're the first ones  
here. Did you find her? Did you  
win? Did she teach you?

ELLEN starts petting EEVEE. A beat.

AYA  
It wasn't her. She puts up all  
these videos on her channel, but  
she isn't even a trainer... I've  
watched all of them. In her videos  
she says if you watch them all, you  
can become just like her.

ELLEN (O.S.)  
What do you want to be when you  
grow up?

AYA  
I don't know. Professor Pine says I  
can become a professor like him.

ELLEN (O.S.)  
Don't you want to be a Flareon?

AYA  
Heh?

AYA notices that ELLEN is talking to EEVEE.

ELLEN  
A lot of people will say you should  
evolve into Flareon, it has the  
most powerful physical attacks. 

EEVEE is hanging on her lips, watching and listening  
intently.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
Others will say you should become  
bulky like Vaporeon.

AYA watches how ELLEN is just naturally able to bond with  
her EEVEE.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
And some people will say Jolteon is  
the fastest, you should become one  
of them. 

AYA is finally starting to get it, finally starting to  
understand.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
But in the end, you decide. On what  
comes most natural to you, and what  
you think is most important.   
(to Aya)  
Teach each Pokémon to understand  
the power that's inside.

A beat.

AYA  
There's one last thing.

ELLEN is still focused on EEVEE.

ELLEN  
Hmm?

AYA holds up a Poké Ball.

AYA  
I challenge you to a battle!

ELLEN looks at her in shock. The audacity! Her expression  
changes into relief. She holds up two Poké Balls.

ELLEN  
Doubles? Four Pokémon each?

LATER

ELLEN, in wheelchair near her minivan, and AYA on opposite  
sides of the skatepark with the ramps in between them. They  
both throw their Poké Balls down a ramp.

ELLEN sends out SANDSLASH and DONPHAN. AYA chose EEVEE and  
NOIBAT.

EEVEE slams its body against SANDSLASH (Quick Attack), who  
curls itself up in a ball (Defense Curl) and start rolling  
all over the skatepark using the ramps to gain speed  
(Rollout).

NOIBAT flaps its wings to launch razor-sharp winds slashing  
its opponents (Air Cutter). DONPHAN also curls itself up in  
a ball and starts rolling.

They never stop rolling, every time they go up and back down  
a ramp, they build up more speed.

NEW TURN

EEVEE slams its body into SANDLASH again. NOIBAT prepares so  
flap its wings, but SANDSLASH quickly rolls towards a ramp  
to launch itself into the air towards NOIBAT, taking it down  
onto the ground. SANDSLASH and NOIBAT lands hard on the  
skatepark's storm drain, which collapses and is now clogged.  
NOIBAT faints and returns to its Poké Ball. ELLEN is not  
messing around. 

DONPHAN rolls into EEVEE and hits it.

AYA sends out a blue and green slug East Sea GASTRODON as  
replacement. AYA 3 left, ELLEN 4.

NEW TURN

SANDSLASH comes rolling at EEVEE, who charges back. They  
smack into each other.

AYA  
Gastrodon, make the ramps slippery  
with Rain Dance!

GASTRODON wriggles its legs and head in a ritual, summoning  
dark clouds in the sky, causing heavy rain to pour locally  
on the skatepark.

Grumpy ELLEN turns to her minivan, opens the trunk and uses  
the big open door as a shelter from the rain. AYA just has  
her baseball cap and gets drenched. She lets it happen.

DONPHAN rolls into EEVEE.

NEW TURN

SANDLASH and EEVEE again smack into each other. SANDLASH  
slows down, unrolls and lies flat down. It's taken out.

DONPHAN rolls into EEVEE, who faints and returns to its Poké  
Ball.

NEW TURN

ELLEN sends out GOLEM as replacement, who also starts  
rolling. AYA sends out a giant blue jellyfish JELLICENT as  
replacement, with a balloon-shaped head filled with water.  
AYA 2 left, ELLEN 3.

AYA  
Jellicent, spout water at them!

JELLICENT spouts water at both the GOLEM and DONPHAN rolling  
right at it. They're hit but DONPHAN smacks JELLICENT, whose  
head leaks water and shrinks, all crumpled, saggy and  
wrinkled. GOLEM smacks GASTRODON, flattening some of its  
slug-like legs. GOLEM and DONPHAN keep rolling ahead.

AYA  
Gastrodon, use Surf! Stop them!

As DONPHAN and GOLEM charge full speed ahead, GASTRODON  
summons a big wave that crashes onto the skatepark.

GOLEM is stopped and sinks motionless to the bottom. Thud.

DONPHAN is losing speed and starts floating higher and  
higher. It's stopped and floats to the surface. DONPHAN and  
GOLEM are taken out and return to their Poké Balls. AYA 2  
left, ELLEN 1. 

The water from the wave actually refills a bit of  
JELLICENT's balloon head and its energy is partially  
restored (Water Absorb).

NEW TURN

ELLEN is enjoying herself, looks confident and sends out  
SWAMPERT, who also gains speed by rolling off the top of a  
ramp, but when it gets underwater, unrolls itself, swims  
very adeptly.

AYA  
Jellicent use Surf!

ELLEN  
Swampert, Earthquake!

JELLICENT summons a wave onto SWAMPERT. The water from the  
wave creates a whirlpool around GASTRODON that makes it  
stronger (Storm Drain).

SWAMPERT smacks the ground underwater. The violent shaking  
smacks JELLICENT and GASTRODON against the ramps. JELLICENT  
is leaking water.

AYA  
Gastrodon, Recover yourself!

GASTRODON regenerates its slug-like legs and body. It's  
floating with JELLICENT on the water. The skatepark is  
flooded halfway.

NEW TURN

AYA  
Everyone use Surf!

Another one of JELLICENT's waves hits SWAMPERT and  
strengthens GASTRODON with an even bigger whirlpool. 

As SWAMPERT stomps the ground again, GASTRODON is smacked  
around. JELLICENT is smacked against the floor and ramps and  
is taken out, returns to its Poké Ball.

GASTRODON leverages its now giant whirlpool to draw water  
around it to feed the wave and bring the entirety of the  
body of water in the skatepark down upon SWAMPERT...

LATER

ELLEN is in her wheelchair in front of soaked AYA, who is  
spraying a potion on EEVEE. The rain has stopped.

ELLEN  
Close your eyes.

AYA closes her eyes.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
You too Eevee!

EEVEE is startled, closes its eyes.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
Repeat after me.  
(a beat)  
Now that I have the battle won,

AYA  
Now that I have the battle won,

ELLEN  
And I got to beat her,

AYA  
And I got to beat her,

EEVEE is doing its best, closing its eyes the hardest.

ELLEN  
I will answer no one,

AYA  
I will answer no one,

ELLEN  
Who is the gym leader?

AYA  
Who is the-- gym leader.

AYA opens her eyes. A brown gym badge, the shape of a couple  
of hills surrounding a valley, is staring her in the face,  
held up by ELLEN. It vaguely resembles a half-pipe.

ELLEN  
You know, people would never leave  
me alone. Challenging me all the  
time. I don't need that in my life.

AYA takes the badge and looks at it in awe.

ELLEN (CONT'D)  
It's the Valley Badge. They'll let  
you in the tournament now.

AYA, smiling giddily, holds the badge in the air in a  
victory pose.

AYA  
YATTA!

ELLEN  
Shhhh! Put it away!

EXT. STREET/SKATEPARK - LATER

A YOUNG SKATER skating fast on a street in front of his  
LINOONE. It is catching up. When they are next to each  
other, the YOUNG SKATER crouches down on his skateboard to  
be closer to the same level and puts one hand on his  
Pokémon. They look at each other and laugh.

They look in front of them and stop. The YOUNG SKATER stands  
holding his skateboard and looks horrified.

The completely submerged skatepark is now being used as a  
swimming pool by families with kids and their small cute  
water Pokémon, like WOOPER.

EXT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

In the front of a car. Residential area. The family house  
approaching in the distance...

Pulling up into the driveway. Hand brake. Motor off.

KONO in the driver's seat.

He sits there... 

Turns his head down. 

Breathing restlessly...

He has no energy nor reason to step out. And thus he sits...

The car in front of the house, a motionless figure in the  
front driver seat...

Car door handle unlocks.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

Front door opens. KONO shuffles inside, closes the door.

He notices wet footsteps on the floor, leading to--

AYA's soaking wet shoes. Then, a trail of droplets leading  
to the stairs.

KONO  
Aya? Are you home?

AYA's upstairs.

AYA (O.S.)  
Yeah!

A suddenly energetic KONO moves towards the stairs, which is  
equipped with a stair lift, stepping around the wet spots on  
the floor.

KONO  
You should've said something,  
there's no food yet.

AYA (O.S.)  
I already ate!

KONO  
You already ate?

AYA (O.S.)  
Yeah!

AYA's coming over from her room. She's had a change of  
clothes, but her hair is still soaked.

KONO  
Finn's still at school. How come  
you're home, did something happen?

AYA (O.S.)  
Yeah!

KONO  
What?

AYA  
Look!

KONO  
What??

AYA  
Look!!

AYA proudly presents her gym badge. KONO takes it, doesn't  
know what it means.

AYA  
I'm a contender now.

AYA'S ROOM - LATER

AYA unrolls a poster at hangs it on the wall. It's LUGIA  
spreading its wings dramatically in the air. Just like AYA  
imagined.

EXT. TRAIN STATION - DAY

A hypermodern bullet train on the platform, adorned with  
Pokémon imagery along its side. This train is for tournament  
participants only. 

The platform is busy with all kinds of trainers boarding.

AYA sits in a wagon with EEVEE near the window. It's packed  
with people and Pokémon she's never seen before. 

She looks outside.

KONO  
Call me every day at seven.

AYA  
Seven.

KONO  
No exceptions.

The train leaves the station, 

The city, 

The urbanized world. 

Passes deep forests, mountain ranges, the countryside. And  
then--

On a long bridge above a huge body of water. AYA and EEVEE  
are glued to the window mesmerized and gasp while the train  
continues to cross the water towards an island in the  
distance...

INT. POKEMON CENTER - DAY

NURSE JOY  
Welcome to the Pokémon Center!  
Would you like to rest your  
Pokémon?

NURSE JOY is standing behind a counter, with a CHANSEY next  
to her.

AYA  
Uhh... I have this badge?

NURSE JOY  
Oh that's not here, you have to  
register in the stadium right  
across the square. Would you like  
to rest your Pokémon?

AYA  
Sure...

AYA hands over her Poké Balls. NURSE JOY places them on a  
machine behind her and presses some buttons on a  
touchscreen. 

NURSE JOY  
You're in luck, when the tournament  
starts there are usually long  
lines, so you might want to wait in  
the cafetaria upstairs. Have some  
food.

NURSE JOY gestures to an escalator going up to a platform.  
The machine lights up and makes strange noises. Then six  
beeping sounds and a happy tune. NURSE JOY grabs the Poké  
Balls from the machine and returns them to AYA.

NURSE JOY  
Enjoy the opening festival.

AYA  
Heh?

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - FIRST BLOCK - EVENING

A long street made out of three blocks is decorated with  
colorful imagery and lights. Food stands, some manned by  
INDEEDEE. Photo booths, carnival game booths. Tons of  
Pokémon and people from all walks of life. Everyone is  
having a good time. People dressed up as Pokémon. Pokémon  
dressed up as other Pokémon. Some costumes elaborately  
handmade, some store-bought, some just a T-shirt with a  
Pokémon face or shirt with Pokémon prints. Hats. Hoodies. 

AYA is wearing a Lugia yukata, EEVEE a Ho-oh onesie, walking  
along the street in the crowd.

People around them start to move to the sides, making way  
for something. AYA and EEVEE turn around.

A parade of two people beating small drums, followed by a  
double line of people playing small brass instruments and  
flutes.

Then, behind them, a long double line of people. The first  
few carrying above their heads a giant puppet head depicting  
that of a green Mega Rayquaza, coming right at AYA and  
EEVEE. Its red eyes, golden fangs and fiery tendrils no less  
intimidating than the real thing. The rest of the line  
carrying the long colorful Mega Rayquaza body made out of  
cloth above their heads.

AYA and EEVEE move to the side of the street in awe while  
the parade passes them by. The line carrying the Mega  
Rayquaza body just keeps going and going, obviously much  
longer than the actual Pokémon. This must be hundreds of  
people participating in the parade.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - MIDDLE BLOCK - CONTINUOUS

The parade heads towards the stadium at the end of the  
street. AYA and EEVEE try to follow next to the parade  
wanting to find out what they're going to do.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - LAST BLOCK - CONTINUOUS

As the front of the parade reaches the stadium, they move  
close along the walls and start circling the exterior. AYA  
and EEVEE stand in front of the Pokémon Center and watch as  
dozens of people pass them by with the green cloth.

LATER

AYA and EEVEE sitting on a bench with a caramelized apple on  
a stick shaped like an Applin. They both look in adoration,  
take a bite, munch and let out a sigh of sheer bliss.

Suddenly in the distance, a fiery missile rises above the  
buildings leaving a trail of fire. AYA and EEVEE watch in  
awe, the line of light against the night sky in the  
reflection of their eyes.

It's a TALONFLAME cloaked in fire (Flame Charge), flying  
high in the sky. It slows down to hover in the air, turns  
towards its audience like a dancer and spreads its wings.  
From the gaps in its feathers bursts a shower of Embers in  
all directions. It's a fireworks show.

The crowd gasps and cheers. Ooh. Aah. AYA's wide smile.

As the TALONFLAME lets out another fiery burst, two others,  
one on each side, fly up to do the same thing. They fly  
around in a synchronized pattern painting the sky with fire.  
Finally, cloaked in flames, the trio flies in formation over  
the crowd like in an airshow. Trails of fire in the air.

AYA  
Oh.

AYA grabs a sparkler stick she had put away and lights it  
using one of the candles lighting the streets. AYA and EEVEE  
stare into it...

AYA  
We have fireworks at home too, they  
do it every year. People have to be  
there hours in advance for a good  
spot to watch. But not us. My mom  
knew a spot, she would take us,  
we'd have to climb over a fence in  
the park and then climb onto a big  
rock. We had to lift Finn over the  
fence every time, almost got caught  
once. It's the best view in town...  
But we couldn't go last year...

Deep sadness takes a hold of AYA.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Probably won't go this year either.

EEVEE feels her sorrow and gives her a wet lick. AYA smiles  
and hugs it. 

The festival shows no signs of stopping. The green cloth  
Mega Rayquaza has been attached to the stadium, wrapping its  
entire circumference like a headband.

Intimidating music ("Kanto Victory Road Theme") starts. The  
puppet Mega Rayquaza head above the stadium main gate...

INT. STADIUM - TUNNEL - DAY

AYA's face. High concentration. Her mind's razor sharp.  
She's ready. She steps forward.

AYA from behind as she walks in what is apparently a tunnel  
with sharp light at the end. Intimidating music swells up.

There are silhouettes of people she passes standing around  
on both sides of the tunnel. Her fellow competitors. Most  
are much taller than her, likely adults. She doesn't notice  
them and keeps walking forward.

She's almost at the light. Music reaches finale.

EXT. STADIUM - CONTINUOUS

A giant packed stadium. People cheering, yelling. People  
with hats. People dressed up as Pokémon. Kids. People eating  
food. People taking pictures with their phones.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Welcome to the first round of the  
battle tournament! Today we start  
our journey to find out who will  
become the Champion!

AYA's concentrated stare. A grin. She knows this. She  
performs her little routine she practiced countless times in  
her room as she throws a Poké Ball straight to the front.  
Just as the Poké Ball is up close, CUT TO

INT. STADIUM - MUSEUM - DAY

Quiet. Stark contrast with the noise and excitement from  
before. AYA is walking around the museum halls with  
tournament paraphernalia. Trophies. Jackets. Uniforms.

In the center of the room, a glass display case with a  
crystal shard trophy inside. Embedded in the shard is a  
yellow glowing orb. The trophy reads--

AYA  
A heart so true...

A couple visitors pass her.

MUSEUM VISITOR #1  
Hey! We saw your first match,  
congrats!

AYA, flustered, nods politely.

MUSEUM VISITOR #2  
How are you feeling? Did you enjoy  
destroying him? Just wiping his  
entire team?

MUSEUM VISITOR #1  
Did you feel the thrill of the  
battle? Did you get that adrenaline  
rush?

AYA  
Uhh...

MUSEUM VISITOR #3  
Did you think you'd win, or lose?  
Or maybe a draw?

AYA  
Yeah. Win or lose, or maybe a draw.

MUSEUM VISITOR #2  
You wanna become the champion?

Polite again. She takes significantly longer before she  
answers than when PROFESSOR PINE asked her.

AYA  
...Yeah...

MUSEUM VISITOR #3  
Well I have some advice for you:  
You give a hundred percent, and  
then when you're with your back  
against the wall, you give a  
hundred percent more!

Alone again. She stares at an engraved wall. It lists all  
the previous tournament winners. She scrolls down the wall  
with her eyes. One of the names is one ASH KETCHUM. We  
faintly hear crowds chanting. She scrolls further down in  
awe. Her beaming eyes as the chanting crowd noise grows  
louder and louder.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

The stadium in all its glory. For real this time. It's on.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Welcome back to the second round in  
our search for the Champion! Today  
we're joined in our booth by our  
special guest and video...  
creator... star...

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Inf--

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Influencer...

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Social Strategist.

A beat.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
...Rachel!

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Heeeey everyone!

Munching noises. Packaging crinkle noises.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Uhh, we're not supposed to eat on  
air. The mic picks it all up.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
(munching)  
Oh... Don't you get that tingling  
sensation from the sound?

Deliberate soft munching noises.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Please stop.

AYA's opponent is revealed to be--

ELVIN.

AYA (V.O.)  
So, Elvin.

INT. DORM ROOM - DAY

The day before. AYA and EEVEE are looking over a giant plush  
Snorlax bean bag, covered with papers, card and charts as if  
she's planning a big heist at a bank, jewelry store or art  
museum. She's secretly taken pictures of all of ELVIN's  
Pokémon. Out of focus, awkwardly framed, taken like a true  
private detective.

AYA (V.O) (CONT'D)  
I know all of his Pokémon. We can  
each pick three.

AYA picks up a photo of ELVIN proudly posing with his  
CHARIZARD.

AYA (CONT'D)  
He's going to bring his favorite,  
Charizard. He always brings it so  
it's grown stronger and faster than  
any of our other Pokémon.

She puts down three cards in a three-pointed star formation.  
A card with a light blue droplet.

AYA (CONT'D)  
It's weak to Water--

A card with a dark brown rock.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Rock--

A card with a yellow lightning bolt.

AYA (CONT'D)  
And Electric, so he's going to want  
those taken care of first. Only one  
type of Pokémon has advantage  
against all three...

AYA picks up a blurry photo of ROSERADE.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

ELVIN sends out the walking bouquet ROSERADE.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Ooh a Roserade with its powerful  
Grass and Poison attacks.

AYA sends out steel barbed egg-shaped FERROSEED.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
It's up against a Ferroseed, a  
Grass Steel Pokémon.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
So much for those Poison attacks.  
Steel is immune to those.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
The Grass attacks won't do much  
either.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
You think he would've prepared for  
this?

ELVIN's frustrated look. That's a no. He lets ROSERADE  
return to its Poké Ball and sends out his ferocious-looking  
CHARIZARD, who starts flying around on his half of the  
field.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
What's your take on the Charizard?

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Well, Charizard can use its body to  
attack, but really only after it's  
prepared for a while to get its  
blood pumping. If that doesn't  
work, it can burn its enemies to  
cripple them and wait it out while  
Roosting.

AYA (V.O.)  
No.

ELVIN's face. He's in a frenzy, looking maniacally frantic.

AYA (V.O.)  
Elvin, he doesn't like to prepare.  
He doesn't like to wait. He'll come  
out swinging right away with  
everything he has.

INT. DORM ROOM - DAY

AYA is staring at CHARIZARD on the photo...

AYA  
I have to be patient.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

AYA  
Ferroseed, use Stealth Rock!

FERROSEED stands up tall and, from the holes in its body,  
shoots a barrage of rocks at the other side (Stealth Rock).  
The rocks surround CHARIZARD, cover the entirety of ELVIN's  
half of the battlefield and float in the air.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Why is she not trying to hit the  
Charizard?

RACHEL (V.O.)  
...She's thinking ahead... What can  
the Charizard do if it's using  
Flying and Fire special attacks?

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Flying is gonna be Air Slash. As  
for Fire, depends on what kind of  
trainer he is. 

ELVIN's face reacting to the battle. Yelling. Pointing. Like  
a sports coach.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
A Flamethrower spreads everywhere,  
it can hit anything. But Fire  
Blast, although it's more powerful,  
you have to aim it well or you can  
completely miss. So what is he: a  
reliable, steady guy, or all for  
that high risk and high reward?

Again ELVIN's maniacal face.

AYA  
Definitely Fire Blast.

CHARIZARD is building up fire in its mouth. AYA switches out  
FERROSEED for GASTRODON.

AYA  
Watch out for its F--

A burst of fire is released from CHARIZARD's mouth. It  
quickly takes the shape of something between a five pointed  
star and a humanoid with its limbs spread wide (Fire Blast).  
The fire burst travels across the stadium and hits  
GASTRODON, who can easily tank the hit.

ELVIN grimaces and switches out CHARIZARD for ROSERADE.  
ROSERADE is sent out in the middle of all the floating rocks  
that are now lodged in its body. GASTRODON wriggles to make  
it rain (Rain Dance). First a couple of drops trickle from  
above, then the clouds release a steady stream.

ELVIN  
Roserade, use Leaf Storm!

ROSERADE whips up a storm of sharp leaves (Leaf Storm). AYA  
switches out GASTRODON for FERROSEED. The storm of leaves  
cut into FERROSEED, who is able to hold on quite well.

INT. DORM ROOM - DAY

AYA  
His third Pokémon I don't know. 

The three cards from before, Water, Electric and Rock, lying  
in a three-pointed star formation. In between the dark brown  
and yellow card, she puts a new card: a light brown  
mountain.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Against these two, Rock and  
Electric, he could use Ground.

A flash image of HIKER's GLISCOR.

In between the light blue and yellow card: a dark blue  
snake-like figure.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Against these two, Water and  
Electric, he could go Dragon.

A flash image of ACE TRAINER's DRUDDIGON.

In the center of the three original cards: a green leaf. 

AYA (CONT'D)  
Or just another Grass Pokémon like  
the first one.

A flash image of BEAUTY's CARNIVINE.

AYA looks concentrated at the bunch of cards on the bed. She  
picks up the three newest cards.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Ground, Dragon, or Grass... I don't  
know which one he's going to pick!  
Wait... I don't have to know!  
They're all weak... To Ice! 

EXT. VARIOUS - DAY

AYA (CONT'D)  
Gastrodon - use Ice Beam!

GASTRODON opens its mouth and emits a beam of ice against  
GLISCOR.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Gastrodon - use Ice Beam!

GASTRODON opens its mouth and emits a beam of ice against  
DRUDDIGON.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Gastrodon - use Ice Beam!

GASTRODON opens its mouth and emits a beam of ice against  
CARNIVINE.

HIKER, ACE TRAINER and BEAUTY are sad in defeat. EEVEE opens  
its mouth and... An ice cube drops out of its mouth into a  
glass filled with them.

INT. DORM ROOM - DAY

AYA (CONT'D)  
Ground, Dragon, or Grass... I'm  
ready.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

ELVIN switches out ROSERADE for... ELECTIVIRE, the floating  
rocks lodged into it. Not what AYA expected.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Ooh... Electivire, a pure Electric  
type!

AYA  
What? That doesn't make any sense.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Not just any Electric type,  
Electivire is the only pure  
Electric Pokémon to learn the  
Ground move Earthquake.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Ground covers Rock and Electric.  
Electric covers Water. It covers  
all three!  
(a beat)  
I have to improvize.  
(a beat)  
Ferroseed, use Toxic!

From the gaps in its body, FERROSEED sprays a purple goo on  
ELECTIVIRE, which begins to spread over its body, turning it  
cells purple.

ELECTIVIRE crackles fire in its mouth and unleashes a stream  
of fire onto FERROSEED (Flamethrower). The flames are  
however quickly extinguishes by the rain. From the gaps in  
its body, FERROSEED launches seeds onto ELECTIVIRE, that  
immediately grow into thin vines and latch onto it. Some  
vines go down to the ground, and in the direction of  
FERROSEED. The purple goo continues to spread, covering  
almost half of ELECTIVIRE's body.

AYA  
Use Gyro Ball!

FERROSEED who starts to spin itself like a metal grinding  
wheel and starts moving towards ELECTIVIRE.

ELECTIVIRE is weakened but launches another stream of fire  
into the spinning steel blade moving towards it. FERROSEED  
goes down, is returned to AYA's Poké Ball. The purple goo  
has taken over most of ELECTIVIRE's body. The rain stops.  
AYA sends out GASTRODON.

ELVIN switches out ELECTIVIRE for ROSERADE. It again has  
rocks lodged into its body. GASTRODON makes it rain again by  
performing its little wriggling dance.

ROSERADE whips up another Leaf Storm. The leaves drastically  
cut into GASTRODON, who goes down instantly and returns to  
AYA. AYA smiles...

INT. DORM ROOM - DAY

AYA still staring at CHARIZARD on the photo...

AYA  
I have to be patient. And then,  
when the rocks are up, it's raining  
and all his Pokémon are weakened,  
the coast is clear.

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

AYA brings out... Brown rock KABUTOPS with scythes for arms.  
It begins running extremely fast across its side of the  
battlefield in the rain (Swift Swim). Almost invisible.  
Quick splashes in the puddles on the ground and flashes of a  
shadow moving past.

AYA  
Kabutops, Stone Edge!

KABUTOPS moves its armscythes backwards, then throws them  
forward while duplicate scythes are launched to its  
opponent. The scythes are smacked against a forcefield made  
out of leaves ROSERADE created in front of it to Protect  
itself. AYA is taken aback, this was not part of the plan.

KABUTOPS runs across the battlefield again, then throws some  
new scythes. They break through the protection and stab  
ROSERADE, who goes down and returns to its Poké Ball.

ELVIN sends out ELECTIVIRE, who gets the floating rocks  
lodged into its body again. The purple poison has almost  
taken over its entire body.

AYA  
Kabutops, Liquidation!

KABUTOPS is surrounded by a torrent of water that blasts  
itself into-- 

An electric Protect shield created in front of ELECTIVIRE,  
who seems untouched. However, the purple goo spreads further  
over its face and completely overwhelms its entire body.  
ELECTIVIRE is out and returns to its Poké Ball. 

The rain... stops. KABUTOPS slows down to a halt. Into the  
floating rocks, ELVIN sends out-- 

CHARIZARD, who gets covered in rocks cutting into it. Its  
torso. Its wings. It struggles to keep flying with punctured  
and ripped wings. It turns to KABUTOPS, who's now standing  
still staring back.

KABUTOPS... CHARIZARD... A standoff. A fast draw duel. The  
first to strike wins...

ELVIN  
Charizard - Focus Blast!

CHARIZARD opens its mouth and charges a huge ball of energy  
(Focus Blast).

AYA  
Quick, Aqua Jet!

KABUTOPS is surrounded by a jet of water and is launched in  
the air by a high pressure stream like a guided missile. The  
water rocket tracks CHARIZARD and lands on target in an  
explosion of water... 

A jagged horizontal beam of light...

Guiding us...

To a Poké Ball in the hands of...

ELVIN. He turns his head down. He lost. Walks up to AYA...

ELVIN  
You become the Champion now, Aya.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

KONO's taking a seat at his desk. He's waiting... 

His body is calm, but his mind is restless. It's like he's  
actively trying to control his thoughts, actively trying to  
control his breathing while he sits there. He's struggling  
inside...

After a while, something across from him emits a ringtone  
sound. He lights up. Smiles while he reaches to press the  
touchscreen.

AYA (V.O.)  
\--Dad I won! I won my second round!

KONO  
Aaaaaaah! I knew it!

AYA (V.O.)  
Yeah and his Charizard carried Fire  
Blast! I thought it was gonna miss  
but it didn't! At least it didn't  
have a setup sweeper set.

AYA rambles on for a while. KONO smiles and just listens.  
Even though he doesn't understand what she's talking about,  
he likes to listen... AYA's voice muffled in the background,  
KONO's breathing controlled, relaxed, at ease...

AYA (V.O.)  
(barely audible)  
And then he had an Electivire! So I  
taught Ice Beam for nothing!  
Luckily I brought Gastrodon and not  
Jellicent. And then... And Stone  
Edge connected! I lucked out!

Something draws KONO's attention in his line of sight.

KONO  
Oh hey! You wanna talk to Finn?

AYA (V.O.)  
Yeah!

KONO hands over the tablet to FINN.

FINN  
Can you see me?

AYA (V.O.)  
You're upside down!

FINN  
What?

AYA (V.O.)  
You're upside down!

FINN  
No you're upside down!

AYA (V.O.)  
No YOU are upside down!

FINN  
No you are!

AYA (V.O.)  
No you!

FINN  
No y--

CUT TO:

EXT. STADIUM - DAY

AYA standing on the field looking at two battling Pokémon,  
blurry in the background. 

The sound of the chanting crowd. 

AYA's body language is reacting with the flow of the battle,  
but just barely.

Even with the massive crowd in the stands, it looks like  
she's alone. A small girl standing on a field. No one beside  
her, everyone is far away, vague and muffled. Muted.

Her face is distant. She's not experiencing an adrenaline  
rush. She's not feeling the thrill of the battle. She's just  
going through the motions.

Suddenly she snaps out of it.

AYA  
Eevee!

ANALYST (V.O.)  
That Eevee's in trouble. She's  
gonna have to switch out or it's  
going down.

AYA's worried. She turns to something that caught her eye to  
her left. Chanting excited crowd. They love this. AYA turns  
to her right. More yelling people in the crowd. Fist  
pumping. They live for this.

AYA's face again distant.

AYA  
Eevee come back! Jellicent, I  
choose you! Use Water Spout!

AYA's face in deep thought, with the sound of the battle  
raging on...

ANALYST (V.O.)  
And Jellicent wins the battle! The  
little girl goes on to the third  
round!

INT. POKEMON CENTER - DAY

AYA's face still in deep thought... She looks down.

A delicious bowl of ramen. Untouched. She's just moving the  
chopsticks around in the bowl, fidgeting.

She looks lost and without purpose, sitting in the platform  
cafetaria...

She looks down the platform. Crowded. A long line in front  
of the lobby. NURSE JOY and CHANSEY hard at work. CHANSEY  
looks up back at AYA, smiles. Grabs a tray of Poké Balls and  
walks to the escalator barely managing to balance the tray.

AYA's face is skeptical.

CHANSEY on the escalator going diagonally from one side down  
below to the other up top...

AYA's face doesn't trust it. She has a visceral reaction to  
it. Anxious. Nervous.

CHANSEY on the escalator... AYA is panicking.

CHANSEY reaches the platform, steps off of the escalator  
while balancing the tray, and trips. AYA keeps CHANSEY from  
falling. The tray drops to the ground, one Poké Ball is  
ejected from it. 

A Poké Ball turning slowly like a Wheel of Fortune  
eventually coming to a standstill against the black wall. 

A round lit figure against the blackness like a full moon.

The Poké Ball opens and releases EEVEE, who runs to AYA.  
They cuddle a while in glee... Then AYA looks firmly at  
EEVEE in front of her.

INT. TOURNAMENT LOBBY - EVENING

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
Forfeit?

AYA  
Yes.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
Forfeiting means you lose the next  
match and are out of the  
tournament.

AYA  
I know.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
You can't come back.

AYA  
I know.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
Why - are you sick or something?  
You need a doctor? Throwing up?  
Diarrhea? What's the color of your  
pee? And your poo?

A beat.

AYA  
I... didn't feel the thrill of the  
battle. I didn't get an adrenaline  
rush. I just... wanted to prove I  
could beat Elvin.

An alienated stare. What's wrong with this girl? The  
TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL looks at his computer.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
Well - I'm gonna have to put that  
into the system. I don't know even  
know how, there must be a flag or  
something. No one's asked me this  
before. Hey Marshall! Marshall!

MARSHALL's in the back.

MARSHALL (V.O.)  
Whaaaaaaaaat?

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL  
How do I-- Hey... Where are you  
going?

AYA's almost out the door already.

AYA  
I'm going home. 

EXT. TOURNAMENT SITE - EVENING

The Mega Rayquaza puppet head on top of the stadium  
entrance. Its red peering eyes. Its razor-sharp fangs. Yet  
in this state, pretty tame and docile.

AYA looking at it from below...

She turns away and leaves.

INT. TRAIN WAGON - EVENING

AYA steps inside the bullet train and sits down. There's no  
one else here, or at least not in this passenger car.  
Probably too early. She has headphones on, a poppy tune  
she's listening to is faintly audible. Both her carriage and  
the one behind her are in view.

Suddenly a few shadowy creatures quickly move sideways in  
and out of the carriage behind AYA in the direction of the  
city. There's some noise and a light shake of the carriage.  
She takes of her headphones. What was that? She hasn't seen  
anything. Nothing there anymore. She turns back.

A beat.

A few more shadows move behind her. More noise. More shakes.  
She knows there's definitely something wrong. She grabs a  
Poké Ball and presses the button. EEVEE comes out. AYA holds  
EEVEE in her arms and whispers.

AYA  
Eevee, there's something here.  
Something scary.

A beat.

Finally, tens of shadows move in and out both carriages,  
violently shaking them and making a ton of noise. None hit  
AYA or EEVEE. The lights in the train go out... The  
emergency lights go on.

AYA jumps up and with EEVEE in her arms, runs to the exit.  
Jumps out of the train. On the platform she turns and--  
there's giant floating ghostly HAUNTER right in front of  
her. 

The HAUNTER is looking at them and right when it's about to  
approach them, EEVEE jumps out of AYA's arms and pounces at  
it. However, the HAUNTER moves straight through both EEVEE  
and AYA and disappears.

Shadowy figures keep coming. AYA and EEVEE run from the  
train station, which seems to have sustained serious damage,  
including a complete power outage.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - FIRST BLOCK - NIGHT

The once beautifully decorated street is now being ravaged  
by ghosts attacking everyone in sight, while AYA and EEVEE  
run through the street. Zombie-like DUSCLOPS, small nimble  
floating SHUPPET and DUSKULL, a ghostly cyclops DUSKNOIR,  
witchy banshees MISDREAVUS and MISMAGIUS, GASLTY, HAUNTER,  
GENGAR... Throwing Shadow Balls, disappearing into and  
attacking from the shadows (Shadow Sneak/Punch).

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - MIDDLE BLOCK - CONTINUOUS

Trainers with their Pokémon caught by surprise and  
completely overwhelmed, screaming, running away, fighting  
back. Among them an INCINEROAR spreading its arms wide and  
spinning around hitting the ghosts (Darkest Lariat). A blue  
GRENINJA changes color to black (Protean), puts its hands  
together summoning a black and purple orb of energy and  
unleashes a Dark Pulse on the invaders.

Buildings set ablaze, frozen solid, flooded. Complete chaos.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - LAST BLOCK - CONTINUOUS

AYA reaches the square in front of the stadium, where a  
group of trainers, including ELVIN, are making a stand  
against the invasion.

ELVIN  
Aya! 

AYA joins them and throws all five of her remaining Poké  
Balls she brought with her into the fray. GASTRODON,  
JELLICENT, KABUTOPS, FERROSEED and NOIBAT join EEVEE to fend  
off the attack.

Suddenly a dark purple rift appears in mid-air, expanding to  
the size of a two-story house. From the rift, step out...

Six gray legs. A muscular tail. Two black wings with red  
spikes. Golden claws encircling its neck. A golden crown  
above red peering eyes. GIRATINA in its Altered Forme. It  
slams its tail against ELECTIVIRE, who faints immediately.  
Everyone runs into the stadium while ghosts chase them.

EXT. STADIUM - CONTINUOUS

Running among the stadium seats. Suddenly GIRATINA crashes  
into the stadium, collapsing part of it.

AYA crashes down. Hard. She shrieks. ELVIN and a few other  
trainers run down to check on her. She's hurt, unable to  
walk. Danger is still looming. ELVIN turns to CHARIZARD.

ELVIN  
Get her to safety! We'll hold them  
off!

CHARIZARD hesitates.

ELVIN  
Get her out of here!

CHARIZARD takes AYA in its arms. 

BEGIN TRACKING SHOT 

AYA's shocked face off-center as she's being carried away  
with chaos and destruction visible in the background. 

CHARIZARD takes a run-up to gain speed before it takes off  
in the air, while having to turn its head to breathe fire on  
a chasing threat. Everything happening behind them is blurry  
and unclear. AYA's face is unmoved, as if she's in a haze  
and unaware of what's happening in her surroundings.

As CHARIZARD is gaining altitude, a flying assailant is  
chasing them, but taken down by an ally on the ground that  
electrocutes it. AYA is startled and finally turns her head  
around to the chaos behind and below her. 

PULL FOCUS away from AYA's face to the carnage in the  
background, while AYA and CHARIZARD fly past. Dramatic music  
starts as the extent of the destruction becomes clear. The  
entire city has turned into a battlefield, with Pokémon  
blasting each other and destroying buildings. Far away a  
trio of TALONFLAME dive-bombs a threat below.

Slowly PAN TO the night sky. Peaceful, oblivious to and  
unaffected by anything happening below.

Slowly PAN further as we see CHARIZARD from behind appearing  
in the distance, still flying with AYA in its arms. CLOSE  
IN. CHARIZARD's fiery tail wags back and forth with the  
rhythm of its wings. CLOSE IN on AYA looking back. The fiery  
tail briefly comes very close.

AYA's face looking at the city behind her. Her mind is  
blown. She had always been focused on becoming the best  
trainer, and never fully grasped the raw potential for  
destruction that Pokémon possess. She never realized Pokémon  
could pose a real threat to hurt people. 

One of her eyes. In the reflection the fiery tail of  
CHARIZARD. ZOOM IN further until fire fills the entire  
screen.

END TRACKING SHOT

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - NIGHT

CHARIZARD is flying above a forest in a mountainous area  
with AYA in its arms for a while. Suddenly a rock or boulder  
launched appears from below (Smack Down), hits CHARIZARD on  
one of its wings. CHARIZARD is going down and flaps its  
wings trying to slow the descent as it hits the tops of a  
few trees, then a few branches. AYA is released from its  
arms and falls further down, hitting all kinds of branches  
and bushes. Hits the ground. Hard. Again. Shrieks. Again.

AYA is in pain, unable to move. Probably broke something.

Loud noises from deep in the woods scare her. CHARIZARD is  
nowhere to be seen. Whatever launched that rock is coming  
her way. She has to move. 

AYA from the front as she crawls up and limps away from the  
sounds holding one of her arms that is likely broken. In the  
background behind her trees are being pushed aside. She  
tries to move faster but can't. Finally behind her a giant  
steel horned AGGRON appears from the woods. Right before it  
catches up on her, it's engulfed in flames coming from the  
flank (Flamethrower) as CHARIZARD flies in and throws itself  
at the threat as both leave the scene. AYA hears it but  
keeps looking forward trying to get away as fast as she can.

AYA's limping further in the woods. She's a mess, in pain.  
It's bad. 

Suddenly, a tiny creature appears from in the bushes,  
inquisitive. It's a CHIKORITA. 

Then, another one. It's a RALTS.

And another. An ODDISH.

She's quickly surrounded by these unthreatening, adorable,  
curious little critters who investigate her.

The CHIKORITA moves a bit ahead, then looks back at AYA and  
shakes its head up and down. The leaf on its head twirls  
like a helicopter blade. AYA decides to follow it.

The critters for some reason walk with her and guide her  
through the woods. They're everywhere now, their  
bioluminescence lighting the forest in bright colors. Some  
MORELULL on the ground. In the bushes. In the trees. Some  
INKAY floating in the air. If she wasn't in so much pain,  
AYA would be full of admiration for the beauty of this  
mystical forest. After a while, the creatures stop. AYA  
stops as well and looks ahead.

An elegant and slender white and green figure stands before  
her, a GARDEVOIR. It's surrounded by a couple of sleeping  
CHERRIM in their Overcost Form that have covered their  
bodies with large purple petals and are sitting still.

Before AYA can approach the GARDEVOIR, something jumps in  
between them. A slim white body with a giant purple mushroom  
on its head: A SHIINOTIC. 

The monster lowers its head and-- 

Poof. A cloud of powder bursts from it. The air fills with  
some kind of colored powder. 

AYA looks around her confused, then slowly falls asleep and  
drops to the floor. 

FADE OUT as the tiny creatures gather around her.

INT. VARIOUS NEWSROOMS - DAY

ANCHOR #1  
We've been getting a lot of  
questions from our viewers about  
the incident at the tournament. We  
want to remind people that  
everyone--

ANCHOR #2  
Everyone--

ANCHOR #3  
Everyone--

ANCHOR #1  
\--is safe and--

ANCHOR #2  
\--safe and--

ANCHOR #3  
\--safe and sou--

ANCHOR #1  
\--and sound.

ANCHOR #2  
Safe and sound.

ANCHOR #3  
Everyone is safe and sound.

OVER BLACK

TV HOST (V.O.)  
\--and they're right, I feel like  
it's all getting to me. I'm no  
expert, but all of this talk about  
what happened at the tournament is  
so overblown and annoying. And in a  
couple of days, they're shipping an  
army of trainers by boat? Really?

INT. TV STUDIO - NIGHT

TV HOST  
So here's my take: So what? You go  
to watch a Pokémon battle and get  
attacked by a giant ghost dragon  
monster. It happens! Doesn't mean  
we all have to obsess over it! I'm  
no trainer, but I bet I could take  
it down with one punch! BAM! What  
about all the islands that didn't  
get attacked? What about all the  
places that didn't get a power  
outage? You at home are watching  
this no problem! What about all the  
bridges that didn't get destroyed?  
I can see a bridge from my estate  
in the hills! That one's doing just  
fine! My driver went over it this  
morning! Why is no one talking  
about that?! And that's my take.  
I'm just so over that story. Up  
next, our top story tonight: Is  
eating cake actually good for you?

INT. CITY OFFICE - DAY

KONO is led into a room by a CITY STAFF MEMBER. A few other  
suits in the room with a dead serious look on there face,  
among them the POLICE CHIEF.

POLICE CHIEF  
Did your daughter contact you?

KONO  
What do you mean?

POLICE CHIEF  
Have you heard from your daughter?

KONO  
No... There's no reception--  
there's no power. I thought  
everyone was safe and s--

POLICE CHIEF  
Look... We've received a message  
from the island.

He plays an audio message.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL (V.O.)  
\--We checked everyone's names,  
they're all here hiding... Except a  
little girl, we can't find her. Her  
name is Aya.

KONO. Despair.

TOURNAMENT OFFICIAL (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
She got badly injured. She couldn't  
walk and had to be carried away by  
a Charizard to get out of danger.  
The Charizard returned, but... No  
sign of the girl. Her Pokémon are  
all still here. Well, most of them  
have fainted... I think she's still  
out there... Alone...

Audio message stops.

KONO  
Can't you send someone?

POLICE CHIEF  
We're gathering a whole army of  
trainers, but then we have to ship  
them by boat, the whole thing will  
take a few days.

KONO  
A few days? But you don't-- she  
doesn't need an army. Can't you  
just fly someone over to pick her  
up?

POLICE CHIEF  
The island is still infested, we  
can't just send someone. 

KONO's desperate face...

EXT. SKYSCRAPER - DAY

KONO standing in front of the entrance of a skyscraper. He  
looks up. MR. SUMMERS' helipad towering over KONO on the  
street.

INT. CORNER OFFICE - DAY

KONO steps inside of the office of MR. SUMMERS, who's just  
sitting there and looks up from his desk...

EXT. DOJO - DAY

KONO standing in front of the entrance of the dojo. RUDY  
opens the door, behind him are several strong trainers and  
Pokémon who're looking curious and surprised...

INT. CITY OFFICE - DAY

KONO's desperate face...

KONO  
Please help my daughter!

POLICE CHIEF  
...And send someone where? You  
don't know where she is.

INT. CORNER OFFICE - DAY

MR. SUMMERS wants to break it to KONO.

MR. SUMMERS  
Look...

He sighs. He wants to get out of this and is shaking his  
head, pretending there's nothing he can do.

MR. SUMMERS (CONT'D)  
...I just sit here.

EXT. DOJO - DAY

RUDY couldn't care less and is annoyed.

RUDY  
...Who are you?

RUDY shuts the door on KONO...

INT. DOJO - CONTINUOUS

As his students go about their day, RUDY walks away from the  
door...

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

KONO opens the front door. JUDITH, older woman, yet  
effortlessly authoritative. They exchange pleasantries, walk  
inside. JUDITH looks around.

OUTBUILDING

JUDITH looks outside the window, the yard looks like a small  
ranch as if used to raise livestock. She turns around. The  
outbuilding is full of furniture dust covers. She peeks  
below one of them. Some kind of device.

KONO  
Oh I don't know how any of that  
works. It's all my wife's--  
(a beat)  
Do you want some tea? Pecha Berry,  
Roseli Berry, Wacan--

JUDITH  
Coffee would be great.

KONO  
Oh ok.

KONO leaves for the kitchen. JUDITH pulls off a cover. Egg  
incubator equipment. She pulls some switches and pushes a  
button. Lights turn on and a slight buzzing sound fills the  
room. KONO returns with a cup of coffee.

JUDITH  
I don't think it's doing anything,  
but it's turned on at least.

KONO  
Thank you for being here.

JUDITH  
Hey... Anything I can do to help.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - LIVING ROOM - LATER

KONO and JUDITH are sitting opposite each other. JUDITH is  
looking at a picture of AYA that KONO has given her.

JUDITH  
We can save your daughter. The  
power of Lugia can destroy this  
monster, can banish this vile  
creature that attacked your  
daughter.

JUDITH looks at the egg incubator equipment in the other  
room.

JUDITH (CONT'D)  
Your wife Naomi was a Pokémon  
breeder. That's admirable because  
she understood the value of  
investing time, effort, love and  
resources to give rise to a great  
and powerful creature. When you  
take care of an egg, there seems to  
be nothing in there. But as you  
nurture it, as you look after it,  
as you give to it, in turn it grows  
and grows. The more you sacrifice  
for it, the more it grows. The egg  
is guaranteed to hatch. And when it  
hatches--  
(a beat)  
The birth of a miracle. A cure for  
your disea-- A... A gift to you.

She's done this before in a different context.

JUDITH (CONT'D)  
Lugia wants to ride the storm,  
break through the clouds and spread  
its wings to save your daughter,  
but you must nurture the egg with  
sacrifices so that in turn Lugia  
can answer your call. 

KONO  
...I don't have any Pokémon, the  
hospital has my money. I don't have  
anything to give.

JUDITH  
...You know, our team could do a  
lot of good with this place. Build  
a safe nesting ground for Lugia.  
Build a safe haven for our Pokémon,  
breed for generations to come.

KONO  
But-- Other people say summoning  
Lugia is not possible, that your  
team--.

JUDITH  
Don't listen to other people.  
Listening to other people is what  
got you in this situation. Other  
people couldn't help your wife.  
Other people couldn't help your  
daughter. Other people failed you,  
misled you... Let us help you.  
Lugia wants to cure y-- ...and--  
...wants to help you ...and save  
your daughter, but you must first  
nurture the egg. The egg is already  
here, you don't have to go and  
search for it, it's already here.  
The solution to your problems is  
right in front of you. It's your  
right. It's your cure. I know it's  
your destiny. Are you going to let  
it go to waste and throw the egg  
away? Or are you going to let it  
grow and hatch?

KONO  
...This house is all I have.

JUDITH  
No. Aya is all you have.

LATER

KONO is sitting alone in the kotatsu. He looks at the empty  
egg incubator equipment...

BEGIN FLASHBACK:

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

NAOMI, in her twenties, handles an empty egg incubator. She  
checks the settings and changes the temperature.

She walks in the yard, which is full of Pokémon. She  
approaches two BULBASAUR. They see her and reveal something  
they've been hiding: an egg.

NAOMI puts the egg in the incubator on soft cushion, closes  
it.

She walks around. The equipment in the room are all on and  
working. The incubators full with eggs. A well-oiled  
machine.

KONO, also in his twenties, comes home from a run, still has  
his earbuds in. He looks energetic, dynamic and beaming with  
vitality, unlike anything we've seen before. Almost a  
completely different man.

NAOMI  
So...

KONO  
HUH?

KONO takes out his earbuds.

NAOMI  
So... I've been thinking...

KONO on high alert. Checking his exits. Swallows. His whole  
life flashing before his eyes.

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
We've been together for a while  
now. And I've always had this  
feeling in me, this yearning for  
something.

KONO breathes a sigh of relief. It's this talk.

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
Call me crazy, but I was wondering  
if we could get--

KONO lights up with anticipation. He's been ready for years.

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
A Magikarp.

KONO does a double take. Cannot compute.

KONO  
... wut.

NAOMI grins.

KONO (CONT'D)  
No.

NAOMI  
What? We can manage a Magikarp. We  
just need to feed it some--

KONO  
Why do you need a Magikarp?

NAOMI  
I love Magikarp!

KONO  
You can't do anything with it, it  
just splashes and... nothing  
happens.

NAOMI  
It's not about doing anything with  
it, it's just like a dream of mine.

KONO  
What? No!

NAOMI  
...You're saying no to my dreams  
now? You wanna hold me back? Think  
you're the only one who can get  
what he wants? You think you get to  
decide? You get to decide--

Pikachu! (bleeped: Shit)

KONO  
What are you talking about? A  
Magikarp is--

Pikachu! (bleeped: Fuck)

KONO (CONT'D)  
\--ing useless and pathetic!

NAOMI  
You're useless and pathetic!

KONO  
Oooohhhhh!

NAOMI  
Oooohhhhh!

KONO  
I thought you wanted-- If you want  
to be a trainer, get a good one! No  
Magikarp!

NAOMI  
Fine. Whatever you want.

EXT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - GARDEN - DAY

NAOMI from the back, she's sitting barefoot in the yard with  
her legs crossed. KONO walks up to her. On top of her legs  
is - of course - a MAGIKARP, flapping about on its side.  
NAOMI is overjoyed. KONO, not so much. 

KONO  
Oh--

Pikachu! (bleeped: unknown)

KONO walks away. NAOMI turns to MAGIKARP.

NAOMI  
Don't listen to that mean old man.  
You're my best friend.

INT. CHURCH - DAY

NAOMI from the back in a bridal gown. 

She slowly turns around with a wide grin and reveals she's  
carrying a bridal basket with MAGIKARP in it. KONO in a  
wedding suit rolls his eyes and sighs.

NAOMI (O.S.)  
I stole the basket from the flower  
girls!

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

NAOMI from the back. 

She slowly turns around with a wide grin and reveals she's  
carrying a baby, AYA, in one arm and MAGIKARP in the other  
as if it's another baby. KONO facepalms.

EXT. HILLSIDE - DAY

KONO is pushing a stroller up a small hill. NAOMI is goofing  
around trying to balance MAGIKARP on her head.

NAOMI  
Ten seconds. World record. One.  
Two. Three.

NAOMI with MAGIKARP on her head going diagonally from one  
side down below to the other up top...

KONO stops the stroller. This he wants to see.

KONO  
Alright.

NAOMI  
Six.

NAOMI's grin is widening by the second.

NAOMI  
Eight.

MAGIKARP suddenly start flapping about and falls off of  
NAOMI's head down the hill. 

Tumbling down the hill... 

It hits a PSYDUCK passing by in the face, then lands on the  
ground.

NAOMI comes running, looks at MAGIKARP. It's still actively  
flapping away on the spot. She checks on the PSYDUCK. It's  
knocked out. She makes a guilty grin. Oops. 

She turns around back to MAGIKARP. It's glowing white and  
releases a sudden burst of light. The light forms a bright  
white silhouette that grows and grows. A long blue  
dragonlike figure rises from the light. 

MAGIKARP has evolved into GYARADOS. 

EXT. PLAINS - DAY

GYARADOS is lying down, NAOMI is trying to climb on its back  
while KONO watches. NAOMI falls. Tries again.

NAOMI  
Can't you - build a - saddle or  
something.

She managed to get on GYARADOS' back and is trying to hold  
on to - anything really. A fin? A fin's fine.

GYARADOS slowly rises up and flies in the air. 

They go over woods, 

Over a hill, 

Over the ocean. 

NAOMI screams her heart out laughing. She's having the time  
of her life. 

Suddenly she loses her grip, slides down trying to grab  
anything, and plunges down in the ocean waves.

KONO's face full of despair.

NAOMI is dropping towards the ocean floor. She's deep. Far  
too deep. 

Her body's able to move again after the initial impact. She  
opens her eyes. 

A blur. 

An elegant blue and white snakelike figure with wings on its  
ears and a horn on its head looks at the strange creature  
that just dropped in front of it. It's a DRAGONAIR. It looks  
at NAOMI curiously, investigatively. Then quickly swims  
towards her.

EXT. SHORE - DAY

NAOMI is washed ashore, gargling and puking water. She's  
trying to catch her breath, as she hears screaming in the  
distance. It's KONO running towards her.

KONO is totally out of breath.

KONO  
Naomi - are you hurt? Where? - Did  
you break anything? Can you  
breathe?

NAOMI turns to the water. Nothing there.

NAOMI  
Did you see that?

KONO didn't see that.

KONO  
Yes! Don't ever do that again!--

NAOMI  
It saved my life--

KONO  
Let's just stick to driving. We'll  
get a bigger car.

NAOMI's hooked.

NAOMI  
I'm gonna catch it.

INT. STADIUM - TUNNEL - DAY

NAOMI, now in her thirties, in the tunnel. She's warming up,  
jogging on the spot. She looks around at the other  
competitors there, waves hi to one of them.

Then, she doesn't walk, she jogs and eventually runs towards  
the light.

EXT. STADIUM - LATER

NAOMI's preparing to battle. Her opponent is RUDY. 

AYA is a spectator in the first row, cheering next to KONO.  
She's paying close attention to what's about to happen.

NAOMI does the exact same pose throwing a Poké Ball AYA has  
been practicing countless times in her room and performed in  
the tournament. AYA wasn't pretending to be just any  
trainer, she was pretending to be her mother.

LATER

A purple NIDOKING jumps in the air and stomps the ground,  
sending up shockwaves through the ground (Earthquake), in  
the direction of--

Nothing. A majestic DRAGONITE, DRAGONAIR's evolution is  
revealed to fly in the air. It looks skeptical and  
surprised. It in turn stomps the ground, causing the ground  
under NIDOKING to explode. NIDOKING faints and returns to  
RUDY's Poké Ball.

RUDY swallowing his pride, turns his head down. He got his  
ass handed to him. 

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Well, that's it. Three - Oh. She  
cleaned up his team in record time.  
This guy didn't even know about  
immunities. He was not a strong  
trainer at all.

Still looking down, going through all stages of loss in a  
few seconds, he starts walking up to NAOMI, who stands  
behind a flying DRAGONITE. She's watching him approach her  
with amusement.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Not strong at all. Clearly he's  
only here cause of this wild card  
he got cause of his father.

NAOMI  
What's this now?

She's totally not intimidated by him. She never bought his  
tough act at all. RUDY walking towards her.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Well, that was a waste of time.

RACHEL (V.O.)  
Oh I don't really mind, I'm not  
here for the battles.

ANALYST (V.O.)  
Wh- what are you here for then? Is  
it for my rugged good looks and  
charm?

He takes a deep humble bow. NAOMI looks amused.

NAOMI  
...Who are you?

RACHEL (V.O.)  
...So... What's for lunch?

EXT. PARK FENCE - NIGHT

NAOMI and AYA looking up at a high wooden fence in front of  
them amidst the bushes and trees. Voices coming from the  
other side.

KONO (O.S.)  
Finn, just stand on my hands and  
jump.

AYA  
Hurry up, the fireworks are gonna  
start!

KONO (O.S.)  
Wait-- Someone's coming.

NAOMI  
Just throw him. I'll catch him,  
it's not that high.

KONO (O.S.)  
Wh-- No.

NAOMI  
Just do it.  
(a beat)  
Doooo iiiit.

A beat. Sure enough FINN appears from over the fence. NAOMI  
and AYA catch him, then all fall to the ground. Whining  
noises.

NAOMI  
Shhhhh...

Silence. Then--

PARK SUPERVISOR (O.S.)  
Yo! What're you doing there in the  
bushes?

KONO (O.S.)  
Oh. Sorry man, I really had to pee.

A beat.

PARK SUPERVISOR (O.S.)  
You guys really can't take a drink  
can you?

KONO (O.S.)  
Wh--

PARK SUPERVISOR (O.S.)  
Are you drunk?  
(a beat)  
Just get out of here, I can't have  
you end up sleeping here and  
throwing up all over the place.

KONO is acting drunk while walking away from the fence.

KONO (O.S.)  
Aaah... I think I'll head back to  
the bar... Fireworks is just...  
lights in the sky you know, like,  
who cares? We have stars all year  
around... It's the same... No big  
deal...

NAOMI smiles and chuckles.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - KITCHEN - MORNING

NAOMI, KONO and AYA making omurice. 

NAOMI holds a squeeze bottle of ketchup upside down above a  
plate of omurice. Ketchup on top of the omurice the shape of  
a Magikarp.

KONO holds the bottle above another plate. Ketchup on top of  
the omurice the shape of a Pikachu.

FINN, being held up by KONO, holds the bottle above another  
plate. Ketchup on top of the omurice the shape of - nothing.  
Just a big blot. He just squeezed the bottle real hard.

AYA holds the bottle above another plate. Ketchup on top of  
the omurice the shape of an-- 

Eevee...

LATER

NAOMI, KONO and AYA cleaning dishes. In this house, they do  
dishes after meals. NAOMI catches some water in her hands  
and drops it in the area around the faucet to wash the soap  
and dirt away.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - FINN'S BEDROOM - EVENING

FINN sits in his bed partially tucked in, while AYA sits on  
the bed, and NAOMI on the side of the bed. Both kids are  
wearing Pokémon onesie pyjamas. NAOMI is a very expressive  
storyteller.

NAOMI  
Ok, you sitting now? I don't want  
you moving around no more.

Finn sits still.

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
This story is about a girl who  
always wanted to be a Pokémon  
Trainer. She practised every day to  
one day become the very best. The  
girl's favorite Pokémon is  
Squirtle. What does a Squirtle look  
like?

FINN  
Blue!

NAOMI  
It's blue, and what does it have on  
its back?

FINN quickly jumps up from his blanket and gestures at his  
back.

FINN  
A shell!

NAOMI  
A round shell. Finn, no moving  
around, I told you. You sit or no  
story!

FINN sits.

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
Well, one day the girl is walking  
in the forest, and sees something  
in the bushes. It's a Pokémon, but  
she can't see it very well. She  
goes closer and closer. It's  
something round, wriggling. She  
thinks: Who's that Pokémon?

FINN  
It's Squirtle!

NAOMI  
She pushes the bushes aside, she  
looks through the hole and--

NAOMI pulls out a plush doll of--

NAOMI (CONT'D)  
It's Jigglypuff seen from above!

AYA bursts out laughing.

FINN  
Not again!

NAOMI  
Oh not again! Jigglypuff you  
rascal! Why do you always do this  
to me? How is she now supposed to  
find a Squirtle?

EXT. TOWN NEIGHBORHOOD/FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

In the front of a car. Residential area. Going fast. Faster  
than allowed here...

Tic toc. Tic toc. Taking a turn. Speeding up...

Tic toc. Tic toc. Taking another turn...

The family house approaching in the distance. An ambulance  
in front of it, on the side of the road. A few people,  
neighbors, on the street watching.

The car slows down a few stretcher lengths behind the  
ambulance on the side of the road. Comes to a halt. Hand  
brake, motor off, door open, door slammed sh--

KONO sprints out of the car to the house.

INT. DOCTOR'S OFFICE - DAY

A doctor explaining, holding up a body scan to KONO and  
NAOMI, pointing out several masses.

NAOMI's face. Confused. Worried.

KONO's face. Red hot with rage. Staring the masses down with  
pure hatred.

INT. HOSPITAL - DAY

NAOMI from the back. Bald. Weakened. In a wheelchair. 

She slowly turns around with a wide grin. She's not hiding  
anything this time. Not this time. Just her. Not a word. Not  
a sound.

KONO looks at her. He loves her so very much.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

KONO has finished installing the stair lift. NAOMI tries it  
out while AYA is waiting upstairs.

AYA's face is skeptical.

NAOMI on the stair lift going diagonally from one side down  
below to the other up top...

AYA's face doesn't trust it. But she's naively curious about  
this contraption.

NAOMI on the stair lift... AYA wonders what's going to  
happen now.

NAOMI reaches the top of the stairs and tries to stand up to  
get off-- but she's too weak and collapses. AYA and KONO  
rush to her.

EXT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - GARDEN - DAY

AYA and FINN are in the garden playing while the parents  
watch. KONO is standing next to NAOMI in wheelchair. The  
kids are pretending to be Pokémon. FINN is headbanging like  
a true heavy metal fan. AYA is skeptical.

AYA  
That's not a Pokémon--

FINN  
(still going strong)  
Yes it is!

AYA  
\--is like a rockstar. Is it  
Toxtricity?

FINN  
No!

AYA  
Who's that Pokémon?

FINN  
It's Chikorita!

AYA  
Pfff, Chikorita doesn't do that...  
Alright, you can stop doing...

Headbanging FINN.

AYA (CONT'D)  
...that. It's my turn now.

FINN stops headbanging. AYA lies on the ground on her side  
and--

Flaps like a MAGIKARP.

NAOMI laughs.

NAOMI  
Watch out for that one.

NAOMI turns her head up to KONO, looks at him kindly as she  
reaches to hold--

END OF FLASHBACK.

INT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - NIGHT

KONO's arm. 

He still feels her touch... His eyes looking at the papers  
in front of him. A dotted line.

Sitting in the kotatsu, he contemplates signing them. 

All alone in the large room... 

He signs.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

AYA's closed eyes, crying in her sleep. She's lying down and  
slowly wakes up from her deep sleep. We all know what, or  
rather who she is thinking about. Her mother's presence is  
still felt. She slowly becomes aware of her surroundings,  
lying on a soft bed of leaves.

She stands up. Touches her arm. It's fine. Her leg. Also  
fine. She checks her entire body but seems to have  
completely healed.

One lone small yellow flower-shaped critter, a CHERRIM in  
its Sunshine Form, is strutting around carrying some  
berries, minding its own business. 

It puts the berries on a large pile on top of some large  
leaves. It seems they've gathered this for AYA. 

The CHERRIM notices AYA is awake and flinches.

AYA  
Hey--

The CHERRIM panics and runs away while AYA tries to approach  
it.

AYA  
No wait-- Thank you!

The CHERRIM disappears in the bushes. 

AYA slowly approaches the pile of berries, tries one of  
them, then devours the whole lot.

EXT. FAMILY FARMHOUSE - DAY

KONO opens the door. JUDITH.

JUDITH  
Welcome to the team. 

KONO  
Yeah.

JUDITH  
This will be your daughter's  
rescue.

KONO  
Team Rescue.

JUDITH  
Team Rescue. Right. Has a nice ring  
to it. Welcome to Team Rescue.

JUDITH walks in with a whole crew with boxes. People KONO  
has never seen before. They walk into the hallway, the  
living room, the garden, around the incubator equipment.  
They walk past KONO, act like they own the place. Because  
now, in fact, they do.

LATER

JUDITH is holding a speech to her followers.

JUDITH  
We are here today to summon and  
witness the power of Lugia. It  
wants to rescue us, for all of us  
need a rescue. The worker who lost  
his job and is in debt, he needs a  
rescue. The mother suffering from a  
severe illness, she needs a rescue.  
The child who has been attacked by  
a vile creature, she needs a  
rescue. In a world we must defend,  
it is up to us to stand up and  
welcome the power of Lugia. We are  
Team Rescue and we are here to  
witness Lugia carry the storm,  
break through the clouds and rescue  
all of us.

The followers perform an elaborate ritual. They're all  
wearing similar uniforms and hats with the letter R.

KONO has a cap in his hands. It has a big letter R scribbled  
on it with permanent marker. He puts it on and looks at the  
sky. It's the only reason he's here. It's the only reason  
they're here. It's the only reason he agreed for this to  
happen.

An opening in the clouds, like a portal to the heavens.

KONO  
Please save my little girl.

The opening in the clouds...

KONO (CONT'D)  
Please bring her home.

The opening in the clouds...

KONO (CONT'D)  
Please save her.

The opening in the clouds...

Nothing happens...

EXT. TOURNAMENT RUINS - DAY

EEVEE is sneaking through the ruins, trying not to get  
noticed by the ghosts in the streets, while making its way  
to the woods. 

It's able to evade a few of them and move forward a few  
blocks.

But now, it's behind a wall, as a few GENGAR are moving in  
its direction. EEVEE will have no way to hide and will soon  
be exposed.

EEVEE makes a run for it. 

As the GENGAR discover EEVEE, it runs to the forest. The  
ghosts quickly abandon their chase as EEVEE leaves the  
tournament grounds.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

EEVEE's face while running. Raw determination. This is what  
a Pokémon with its own agency looks like. No trainer telling  
it what to do. Unleashed.

EEVEE running in the woods, in the direction CHARIZARD flew.

Across plains.

In the mountain forests.

Crossing a stream.

Tireless. Unwavering. Animalistic. Feral.

But then--

EEVEE suddenly halts. Hard stop. Emergency brake.

AGGRON's intimidating stare...

EEVEE immediately on edge. Combat stance. But then--

Notices AGGRON is just lying on the ground. Burnt. Severely  
weakened. The trees, bushes and foliage surrounding it have  
also been reduced to ashes. CHARIZARD's doing.

AGGRON is breathing heavily due to its wounds, growling.  
Never lowering its threatening gaze.

Against the background of this huge creature, EEVEE rises up  
and--

Slowly walks away.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

AYA begins her hike through the woods back to the city.

Suddenly something hits her head. It's a flying CORVISQUIRE.  
Two ROOKIDEE join it. She grabs a stick and swings away,  
smacking one of them. The ROOKIDEE continue to peck at her.

Suddenly one of them is smacked to the floor. It's EEVEE,  
pummelling one after the other. The assailants flee, one of  
them falls to the ground a few times but eventually flies  
away. AYA breaks down.

AYA  
Eevee! You found me! I didn't  
know-- I-- Are the others here? I  
don't know where we are.

EEVEE jumps into AYA's arms as she kneels down.

AYA  
(sobbing)  
We're ok. We're ok.

A bright white flash appears from within AYA's arms. The  
light rays escape and fill the entire area. 

EEVEE is evolving in her arms. It has decided what it wants  
to be when it grows up, setting the stage for AYA to do the  
same.

The screen is filled by a blue void, with white light spots  
scattered throughout, evoking a galaxy full of stars. PULL  
BACK to reveal the Pokémon's eyes, later its face, and  
finally its entire body in all its glory. EEVEE has evolved  
into--

ROTOM PHONE  
Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon  
and an evolved form of Eevee. It  
wraps--

AYA touches a button on her phone.

ROTOM PHONE (CONT'D)  
Its Pixilate ability is the bane of  
all dragons.

AYA  
\--bane of all dragons.

AYA and SYLVEON look at each other.

AYA  
It's you and me. We have to go  
back.

EXT. GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE - EVENING

Across the street from the in-laws. It's dark outside, but  
the light shines through the open front door. In the doorway  
GRANDMA is standing with FINN, talking to KONO, who's right  
outside. KONO's car is parked in the driveway.

KONO  
And it has to be the purple cup,  
the other ones just won't do.

GRANDMA  
Sure.

KONO  
And - and he has to watch you pour  
it into the cup from the bottle. He  
won't trust it. He won't drink it.  
You have to show the bottle.

GRANDMA  
Sure.

KONO crouches down to FINN.

KONO  
You're going to listen to gramma  
and grampa. Be nice. It's like a  
vacation. I'll come pick you up  
together with your big sister.

FINN mumbles something unintelligible. It's bedtime.

KONO steps into his car and backs out from the driveway onto  
the street. 

TRACK his face while he's driving onto the street. He's  
about to leave when GRANDPA runs up from inside the house  
and approaches his car window carrying something. 

KONO opens the window. 

GRANDPA pushes six Poké Balls through.

GRANDPA  
I was too young to lose a daughter.  
I am far too young to lose a  
granddaughter. You find her and you  
bring her home - safely. I don't  
care how. Bring her home.

KONO puts the Poké Balls on the passenger seat and closes  
the window while GRANDPA returns to the house. 

KONO starts driving with a pained face. Distraught.  
Conflicted. 

After a while, he grabs one of the Poké Balls, a Lure Ball,  
with one hand and holds it.

EXT. A PARKING LOT - EVENING

The parking lot below is mostly empty, just a few cars.

KONO's car drives up and parks in an open space. 

KONO steps out with the Lure Ball in his hand and walks to a  
big open space. Pushes the button on the ball.

Bright white light escaping from the ball forms a giant  
snakelike figure and reveals GYARADOS. It thrashes about,  
clearly angry at KONO, frustrated and restless. 

KONO braces himself. He knows it won't really hurt him and  
that he deserves this.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - EVENING

AYA and SYLVEON walking through the forest... 

Thumping noises coming towards them. From the trees, AGGRON  
emerges. SYLVEON readies itself, AYA musters up her courage.

AYA  
I don't want to fight you. We  
didn't come here to disturb the  
mountain or attack anyone here. I  
was going to go home but - We were  
attacked!

AGGRON's face. Curious what this puny little girl could  
possibly have to say.

AYA's face. Determined.

EXT. A PARKING LOT - EVENING

GYARADOS' face. Like a divine being passing judgment on the  
pleading mortal in front of it.

KONO's face. Desperate.

This is the first time KONO feels he can be honest, as  
Pokémon cannot but keep secrets.

KONO  
I'm sorry. I know you've been stuck  
in there since-- But her parents  
aren't gonna-- and I couldn't. I  
just couldn't. I couldn't eat. I  
couldn't sleep. I couldn't breathe.  
It's in me and I can't get it out.  
I lost ten kilos since she died.  
And I've got this thing I should  
get checked out, but I-- No more  
doctors.  
(a beat)  
Aya is in danger. No one knows  
where she is. They say she's alone.  
They say she's hurt. Badly. She  
doesn't even have her Eevee. I  
tried to get help but it didn't  
work. All these things that are  
supposed to work, they don't!  
People keep telling me it's gonna  
turn out alright, but it isn't! And  
I keep paying, the hospitals, the  
doctors... I did everything right!  
I did everything right. Now I've  
given this lady the house. And I  
keep thinking maybe this time!  
Maybe this time! I'm just tired.

KONO breathes out loudly, shaking, as if wanting to push all  
of his worries out of his lungs.

KONO (CONT'D)  
I know I'm not your trainer... I've  
never been anyone's trainer... We  
need to help Aya. She needs our  
help.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - EVENING

AYA has explained the situation and is very worked up.

AYA  
Those people and Pokémon are still  
stuck there. We have to help them.  
If you don't help people and  
Pokémon, they get hurt. It doesn't  
just go away. People have to be  
helped - by other people. When my  
mom was sick, people like doctors  
and nurses, they helped my mom  
every day! Even at night! They  
didn't even know us! And now it's  
up to us to help. 

AYA takes a moment to compose herself. She crouches down and  
slowly rolls a Poké Ball in AGGRON's direction.

Turning slowly like a Wheel of Fortune, it eventually comes  
to a standstill.

The ball, lying in peace like the moon at a solar eclipse...

AYA and SYLVEON on one side, AGGRON on the other. A Poké  
Ball right in the middle...

AGGRON slowly moves to the Poké Ball--

Touches it-- 

And is voluntarily captured in it. 

The ball nudges three times, then stops moving. AGGRON was  
caught. 

AYA walks to pick up the ball and holds it.

EXT. A PARKING LOT - EVENING

The parking lot below... No one there. Only the same cars,  
including KONO's.

A beat.

Suddenly GYARADOS appears flying up with KONO on its back,  
who is screaming as if from a bungee jump. Excited from the  
adrenaline rush, and scared out of his mind.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

SYLVEON running through the woods. Its long feelers trail  
behind its body--

\--and pull AYA around, who can hardly follow but is  
laughing. Like a dog that has leashed its owner instead of  
the other way around.

Just like when AYA and EEVEE ran at the meadow, they're  
playfully running through the forest and--

Stop. They look ahead. Across the plains, the tournament  
site in the distance. Completely in ruins. 

EXT. TOURNAMENT RUINS - DAY

Collapsed buildings. Desolated streets, LITWICK and LAMPENT  
aimlessly wandering around casting shadows over the  
neighbourhood.

INT. STADIUM - MUSEUM - DAY

GIRATINA surrounded by ghosts searching for something,  
ravaging the building. GIRATINA approaches the trophy  
reading "A HEART SO TRUE" with the embedded yellow glowing  
orb, the Griseous Orb. It smashes the trophy, the orb  
attaches to GIRATINA's chest.

The six-legged GIRATINA transforms. Its six legs retract,  
its black wings elongate into six tentacles. GIRATINA has  
transformed from its two-story building high Altered Forme  
into its three-story building high Origin Forme, looking  
more aggressive and unhinged.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

AYA and SYLVEON look determined and ready. Behind them, an  
ominous tree starts moving in their direction: A TREVENANT.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - FIRST BLOCK - DAY

A hurt TOXTRICITY lying down. A purple and white spray  
bottle potion is emptied on its body. It stands up again,  
albeit with difficulty. The potion was in the hands of  
ELVIN.

ELVIN  
This was my last potion, stay  
strong alright.

A couple of other trainers and Pokémon, all weakened, around  
ELVIN. They all look towards something opposite them.

Two MISMAGIUS and a CURSULA. A MISMAGIUS fires a Shadow Ball  
at a trainer's BLAZIKEN, taking out. CURSULA fires one at a  
SCEPTILE, taking it out. ELVIN and TOXTRICITY brace  
themselves for their impending doom.

Suddenly, a loud mystery shout echoes through the street.  
The echoing sound waves injure the MISMAGIUS, who flee. The  
CURSULA can't really run, so takes the hit and faints. ELVIN  
and the other trainers look at where the sound was coming  
from.

From the dust in the distance a silhouette appears. A  
quadruped Pokémon. ELVIN squints and looks harder. As it  
moves towards them, a second, larger silhouette can be  
distinguished behind the first, a girl with her arm  
stretched out holding something. Then behind her, a third  
silhouette, even larger, a big bulky Pokémon. The dust  
settles to reveal SYLVEON, then AYA holding a Poké Ball,  
then AGGRON.

ELVIN and the trainers brighten up.

INT. GROCERY STORE - DAY

This grocery store is now a shelter for a group of trainers  
who have been hiding in here. Some are healing up their  
Pokémon that just have been hurt in battle. ELVIN is talking  
to AYA.

ELVIN  
We've been hiding here for days.  
Everybody has been running out of  
potions, so we're trying to reach  
the Pokémon Center before the  
ghosts find us. But each time we  
get beaten and have to regroup back  
here. Now nobody has any potions  
left so... We're going to do  
another run, if we don't make it  
this time, nobody will have any  
Pokémon left...   
(a beat)  
You should join us. You can...  
Maybe you can make it.

A few trainers are leaving. As AYA heads out, something  
catches her eye. Among the people sitting or lying down  
against a wall is RACHEL, who is sitting alone, staring at  
something and nothing. Her mascara is all smudged from  
crying. She's sitting there helpless. There's nothing she  
can do...

AYA heads out.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - MIDDLE BLOCK - DAY

An army of ghost Pokémon on the street on guard. They see  
ELVIN and a team of trainers with their Pokémon and start to  
engage them. A big fight ensues.

Thumping sounds. Big loud running footsteps. From the chaos  
AGGRON comes running through like a tank charging through a  
battlefield. AYA is riding on its back.

ELVIN  
You can make it Aya!

They're running past the ghost army. Shaking heavily with  
each step, AYA looks ahead. The Pokémon Center in the  
distance.

Suddenly AGGRON is smacked by something and AYA is thrown  
off. It was a GOLURK, among a few other ghosts. AGGRON  
charges at them and takes the attention off of AYA.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - LAST BLOCK - CONTINUOUS

AYA runs ahead. She can clearly see the seriously damaged  
Pokémon Center and--

GIRATINA. It's turned away from her, doesn't seem to have  
noticed her, but is blocking her path.

AYA takes out a Poké Ball and releases SYLVEON.

AYA  
It's you and me.

SYLVEON moves ahead of AYA and now has a straight line to  
GIRATINA.

AYA  
Sylveon, use--

Suddenly GIRATINA is sucked into an orb that looks like a  
black hole, a singularity. It disappears with the hole.

SYLVEON nervously looks around.

AYA  
Wha-- Where is it?

This is bad. SYLVEON can't find it. On its guard. Doesn't  
know what's happening.

AYA (V.O.)  
Where is it Sylveon?

SYLVEON knows something is very, very wrong. Danger is  
closing in on it.

Suddenly the black hole reappears right in front of SYLVEON.  
GIRATINA emerges from it and strikes SYLVEON (Shadow Force).  
SYLVEON immediately faints and--

Is beamed back-- 

Into the hands of--

Shocked AYA. She just witnessed her partner Pokémon struck  
down in one hit. This was their only chance.

She runs away, still completely shocked. She's not thinking  
about a plan. She's not thinking about next steps. She just  
runs and runs...

INT. GROCERY STORE - DAY

Everyone's made it back, somber in defeat with Poké Balls in  
their hands. No Pokémon are left. No one knows what's next  
after this decisive blow. Some people around AYA are talking  
amongst themselves, but she's silent, absent.

Someone approaches her. Gives her a hug. It's RACHEL.

RACHEL  
You tried... At least you actually  
did... something.

A beat.

AYA  
...Don't you like to spend time  
with Pokémon?

RACHEL  
...I do... I just like to spend  
time with people more.

ELVIN walks up, wants to make her feel better but doesn't  
know how.

ELVIN  
I... I'm sorry I burned your  
plushies.

A beat.

Ghost noises outside.

RACHEL  
What's going on? Have the ghosts  
found us?

Trainers gather around the window to peek outside, ELVIN  
goes up to look.

ELVIN  
...It-- It's a Gyarados!

Surprised AYA face.

EXT. STREET - DAY

KONO riding a flying GYARADOS like a wild horse, definitely  
not in control, but holding on. GYARADOS is aiming to use  
the street as a landing strip. A couple of ghosts have seen  
it coming and are standing in the way. 

GYARADOS blasts water from its mouth (Hydro Pump) to clear  
the runway. When it hits the ground, it smashes its tail  
(Aqua Tail) around at all that are left until they're down.

KONO disembarks from GYARADOS. He's super nauseous, his face  
a mess. Takes a moment... He takes one step, then stops.  
Bends over, hands on his knees. Closes his eyes. Nauseous  
noises.

The grocery store door opens. AYA cautiously walks outside.

AYA and KONO run in each other's arms. KONO breaks down.

KONO  
Ahhh! They said you were hurt, and  
alone! They said you couldn't walk!  
Are you ok?

AYA nods.

AYA  
...Daijoubu.

EXT. TOURNAMENT BOULEVARD - LAST BLOCK - NIGHT

KONO, AYA and ELVIN looking behind a wall onto the town  
square. There's an army of ghosts blocking their way to  
GIRATINA at the back, who's in front of the Pokémon Center.  
The facade of the Pokémon Center is mostly destroyed, so the  
counter where NURSE JOY used to work is visible with the  
machine amidst the rubble.

KONO  
Can't we just wait?

AYA  
What?

KONO  
Maybe the trainers will arrive from  
the city, maybe it didn't take days  
to get here. Or maybe... Maybe  
Lugia will show up.

AYA  
Dad... No one is coming... It's you  
and me...

KONO throws all six Pokéballs in the air, each brings forth  
a Pokémon: VENUSAUR, DRAGONITE, ARCANINE, GYARADOS, SNORLAX  
and CLEFABLE. 

The ghost army approaches, led by a couple of GENGAR.

KONO  
Venusaur, make them tremble.

VENUSAUR come forward, raises its front paws and loudly  
stomps the ground (Earthquake), launching seismic waves  
towards its enemies, tearing the ground beneath their feet. 

The GENGAR are badly hurt, but the rest of the ghost army  
goes after VENUSAUR.

KONO  
Dragonite--

DRAGONITE steps forward, flies over the ghost army and  
smashes its tail into GIRATINA (Dragon Tail).

VENUSAUR is surrounded and tries to fend off its enemies  
with its vines (Vine Whip, Power Whip) and by throwing sharp  
leaves (Razor Leaf), but it can't really do much.

Both dragons stare each other down before they claw (Dragon  
Claw) and smash their tails against each other. 

GIRATINA is visibly getting hurt, but overpowers DRAGONITE,  
who's gravely injured and returns to its Pokéball.

VENUSAUR is bracing itself, not moving, the plant on its  
back is growing and glowing. It's being pummeled from all  
sides and tries to hold on a bit more. 

A large beam escapes from the now huge glowing plant and  
takes out the GOLURK (Solar Beam). VENUSAUR, however,  
immediately faints after and returns to its Poké Ball.

AYA  
It's too strong up close.

KONO  
...I can light it on fire.

AYA  
It resists fire, dad.

KONO  
I can still burn the claws and  
tail! Arcanine, use - Burn it! Kill  
it with f--

A fearless ARCANINE runs up and emits a bluish-white flame  
from its mouth that travels towards GIRATINA (Will-O-Wisp). 

Sure enough, GIRATINA's entire body, included tail and  
claws, is enveloped by the fire and burning. 

The ghost army now surrounds ARCANINE.

KONO  
Gyarados - sink your teeth in it  
and don't let go.

GYARADOS also flies over the ghost army and buries its fangs  
deep in GIRATINA's body (Crunch), who immediately responds  
with crackling sparks from its entire body electrocuting  
GYARADOS (Thunderbolt), enough to take it out. 

ARCANINE also goes down after launching its own Shadow Balls  
from its mouth. Both return to their Pokéballs.

KONO and AYA desperately look at each other, before they  
both give a nod.

KONO  
Snorlax - hold them off for as long  
as you can.

SNORLAX goes in swinging wildly, running completely  
uncoordinatedly into the ghost army. 

Its huge size causes its feet, arms and head into the  
ghosts, but everything passes right through them. 

It now holds its ground in the middle of the enemies and  
flails it limbs about. Some of it does have effect, like  
stomping the ground (Earthquake), charging its punches with  
elemental effects (Thunderpunch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch), but  
it's not doing much. 

The ghosts retaliate by throwing toxic goo (Sludge Bomb) and  
beams of black energy (Dark Pulse).

KONO  
Just hold on a bit more.

SNORLAX is taking heavy punishment and just wildly targeting  
everything and nothing.

KONO  
OK-- Rest up!

SNORLAX suddenly stops moving, relaxes its arms and legs -  
And simply drops to the floor. 

The ghosts are confused. SNORLAX' face. It's snoozing. Right  
in battle. The ghosts are looking at each other. A beat. 

They shrug and start wailing on SNORLAX again. The still  
burnt GIRATINA joins in.

KONO's pained face. The enemies are now all attacking  
SNORLAX while it's on the floor sleeping, not moving at all. 

Finally it can't take anymore and returns to its Pokéball.

KONO  
Ok Snorlax, that's enough.

The ghost army and GIRATINA turn their heads towards KONO. A  
beat. 

Suddenly, six beeping sounds and a happy tune can be heard  
from behind the ghosts. 

They all turn around. 

While SNORLAX was stalling, AYA and ELVIN have snuck past  
the battlefield to the Pokémon Center and healed up six of  
their Pokémon. 

AYA looks at her father and gives him a thumbs up and a  
giant smile. 

They grab their Pokéballs while an angry GIRATINA rushes  
towards them. 

AYA and ELVIN jump out of the way and fall to the ground  
with their Pokéballs, releasing all six newly healed  
Pokémon, including SYLVEON and AGGRON. 

The six now face the rest of the ghost army. KONO sends out  
his last Pokémon, CLEFABLE, to help them.

GIRATINA's eyes closing.

GIRATINA's eyes open. One. (Calm mind)

The seven take on the remainder of the ghost army, taking  
out several.

GIRATINA's eyes close.

The war rages on, there are still a dozen ghosts left.

GIRATINA's eyes open with a faint glimmer. Two.

KONO, AYA and ELVIN shouting at their Pokémon. KONO's  
attention is drawn to--

GIRATINA's eyes close.

KONO  
What's it doing?

GIRATINA's eyes open glimmering clearly. Three.

ELVIN  
It's--

GIRATINA's eyes close.

AYA  
It's meditating!

GIRATINA's eyes open shining brightly. Four.

AYA (CONT'D)  
Everyone! Go after Giratina! Stop  
it!

GIRATINA's eyes close.

The seven all try to get to GIRATINA, being held back by the  
last ghosts.

GIRATINA's eyes open with a bright flash. Five.

While the other ones battle the ghosts, SYLVEON tries to run  
past them, dodging the chaos like a soldier in a war zone.

GIRATINA's eyes close.

One last ghost in front of SYLVEON, who dodges it and now  
has a clear sight of--

GIRATINA's eyes open with a blinding light filling the  
screen. Six. Too late.

GIRATINA roars and turns to the sky. From above, a enormous  
barrage of balls of energy bombard the entire battlefield  
(Draco Meteor)... 

When the fog clears, all Pokémon on both sides have fallen  
and return to their Poké Balls but two: CLEFABLE and  
SYLVEON, who are immune to the meteors.

AYA  
The dragon never wins.

KONO looks at his daughter.

KONO  
It's you and me.

He nods confidently.

KONO (CONT'D)  
Clefable - use Moonblast.

The actual moon. A bright beam of light escapes from it to  
the CLEFABLE, who waves its finger and channels the beam to  
GIRATINA, badly hurting it.

CLOSE ON AYA's face. She's calm, almost eerily so. She knows  
this is her moment. She speaks in a cold whisper.

AYA  
Sylveon--  
(a beat)  
Hyper Voice.

The screen is filled by a blue void, with white light spots  
scattered throughout, evoking a galaxy full of stars. PULL  
BACK to reveal SYLVEON's eyes, later its face, and finally  
its entire body in all its glory, while it opens its mouth.

WIDE SHOT of GIRATINA, CLEFABLE, SYLVEON, AYA, and KONO.

INT. MUSEUM - DAY

PULL BACK to reveal it's actually a large painting on a  
wall. Busy sounds of people in the background. A decade  
older PROFESSOR PINE explaining.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.)  
And with her father and their  
Pokémon she defeated the legendary  
Giratina. Their courage pulled them  
through.

A class on a school trip. Primary school children (5). They  
all wear the same colored hats. They're not all listening to  
the professor. Some kids wandering around. Some sitting. A  
boy and a girl looking at each other giggling.

PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
She never joined another  
tournament, she... never really  
showed any interest in becoming a  
professor..., but later, she became  
the city's very best gym leader  
like no one ever was.

PROFESSOR PINE looks for a response from the class. Nothing.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
Alright. Next room, let's go, let's  
go. Everyone tag along. Tim, leave  
her alone.

The class moves to the next room. Right before he turns the  
corner, PROFESSOR PINE notices a little boy MARK who's still  
in front of the painting.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
Mark, we're moving on. 

No response.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
Mark! Go follow the other kids! Why  
is it always you?

MARK's jaw-dropped face. Glistening eyes. This is what he  
wants to be when he grows up. 

PROFESSOR PINE sits down next to little MARK with his legs  
crossed, leaning back on his arms. Looks at the painting. At  
MARK. Back at the painting.

PROFESSOR PINE (CONT'D)  
Hah... Funny... You remind me of  
her...

MARK's even brighter face, even though he looks nothing like  
her. The sound of SYLVEON's Hyper Voice. The reflection of  
the painting in his eyes. The sound pounding louder and  
louder.

EXT. TOWN SQUARE - NIGHT

GIRATINA's emitting ghostly projections of itself while it's  
slowly fading away amidst SYLVEON's waves of energy hitting  
it over and over again... 

It's gone.

All trainers come together in the desolation of the ruins of  
what once was an awe-inspiring tournament site. They line up  
at the Pokémon Center machine and heal them all up. Trainers  
happily reunited with their Pokémon in good health.

KONO, AYA, SYLVEON and CLEFABLE are together.

KONO  
We're gonna stay at gramma and  
grampa's house for a while. Your  
brother's already there. Until I  
find a new place for us to live.  
(a beat)  
But first - there's something we  
have to do.

EXT. A MOUNTAIN - DAY

AYA and KONO are hiking up a mountain. There's not really a  
trail, so it's rough and steep. Holding onto boulders.  
Stepping onto large rocks. KONO giving AYA a push to reach a  
higher rock. 

NAOMI (V.O.)  
The girl was set on one day finding  
a Squirtle. She traveled across the  
land, searching far and wide.

They take a pause, breathing heavily, and look behind them.  
Gorgeous view. They smile. They talk. Pointing at places  
they've just been at. At places they recognize. Then--

AYA  
Go on?

KONO  
Yeah.

Some more hiking. They reach a large cave and go inside. 

EXT. MOUNTAIN CAVE - DAY

There are some batlike ZUBAT hanging upside down sleeping.  
KONO reaches for a Poké Ball and releases CLEFABLE, who  
looks around. 

Some rumbling in the rocks. A few rocks roll over and reveal  
themselves to be a GEODUDE. A boulder rolls over and reveals  
itself to be a GRAVELER. It didn't quite manage to roll over  
entirely and is now kind of clumsily lying on its side. Two  
CLEFAIRY peak from behind the GRAVELER. 

NAOMI (V.O.)  
She climbed the highest mountain,  
and explored the deepest cave.

KONO approves.

EXT. ISLAND WOODS - DAY

AYA and KONO making their way through the woods, pushing  
aside branches. Ducking. Helping each other cross a small  
stream. 

NAOMI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
She sailed the longest river, hiked  
the densest forest.

From the bushes, the critters that helped AYA earlier  
emerge. ODDISH. RALTS. Headbanging CHIKORITA. AYA and KONO  
look at it, then each other. Turns out FINN was right after  
all. The critters fondly recognize AYA and then once again  
guide her and her father. 

Yet again, GARDEVOIR stands before her, with SHIINOTIC and  
CHERRIM in its Sunshine form. AYA nods to her father. KONO  
grabs a Poké Ball and releases VENUSAUR. 

KONO smiles.

EXT. CLIFF - DAY

AYA and KONO on a grassy cliff looking over the valley  
below. There's a strong wind prompting AYA to hold on to her  
hat. KONO grabs a Poké Ball and releases DRAGONITE.

NAOMI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
She flew all over the world yet  
could not find her favorite  
Squirtle. That made her very sad.

KONO touches it.

KONO  
Thanks for saving her life.

DRAGONITE turns around and flies away with a strong thrust.  
Breaking the sound barrier emits a loud booming sound.

EXT. GRANDPARENTS' HOUSE - DAY

Across the street from the in-laws. GRANDMA and GRANDPA are  
standing in the doorway with ARCANINE. It's staying with  
them and is a good boy. Right outside are AYA, FINN and KONO  
saying goodbye, before they enter KONO's parked car and  
drive off.

NAOMI (V.O.)  
She returned home to her family.  
She had a little brother, who felt  
bad for her. He wanted to cheer her  
up and took her for a beach trip.

EXT. BEACH - SUNSET

A long pier. A pair of feet slowly walking on the pier  
towards the end, a hand holding a Lure Ball...

NAOMI (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
While the girl was swimming in the  
sea, suddenly something boinked her  
head. Oww! Who's that Pokémon?

FINN (V.O.)  
...Not Jigglypuff.

NAOMI (V.O.)  
Not Jigglypuff. It was a Squirtle.

FINN (V.O.)  
Good. Not Jigglypuff.

NAOMI (V.O.)  
Not Jigglypuff. Alright. Time to  
sleep. Aya, go to your own room.  
Good night Finn. Good night Aya.

AYA (V.O.)  
Good night mom!

FINN (V.O.)  
Good night mom!

Flick! The sound of Finn's bedroom light switch, the sun's  
touch lets go of the beach as NAOMI's light fades. NAOMI has  
finished her story and NAOMI's story is finished.

The sound of waves clashing, the ocean's slow breathing. 

Breathe in... 

Breathe out...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

KONO's feet reach the end of the pier. He breathes with the  
rhythm of the ocean and takes it all in... 

Breathe in... 

Breathe out...

Breathe in...

Breathe out...

Looks at the Lure Ball in his hand and releases GYARADOS in  
the water. 

The same divinelike face looking down upon him. 

He touches its face. A beat. 

KONO  
...Thanks for making her laugh.

All these years he's been getting super annoyed by his  
wife's goofy shenanigans, but now it's what he misses the  
most.

GYARADOS slowly turns around and swims away. 

Hitting waves. 

Making waves. 

King of the ocean.

An epic send-off... 

KONO tries to hold it in but can't. The memories... 

A hand touches the same arm NAOMI did. A quick flash of  
NAOMI's last kind look. The same kind look, but this time  
it's AYA. FINN revealed to be standing next to her. 

KONO smiles at them.

KONO crouches down and holds them while they watch the water  
together...

INT. CORNER OFFICE - DAY

MR. SUMMERS, sitting there. No Ultra Ball on his desk  
anymore.

One of MR. SUMMERS' run-down apartment buildings seen from  
his luxury corner office window.

INT. APARTMENT - DAY

KONO, AYA and FINN are walking in an empty, run-down  
apartment. They walk into a room.

KONO  
I know it's different but you're  
going to share a room together.  
That's fun right? It's like  
camping.

FINN  
No! And you and Aya - and Aya has  
to go to another room! And you -  
and this is my room! And my bed!

AYA stays silent.

EXT. APARTMENT - DAY

A moving lift has been setup from the street to the window  
of the apartment's main living room. KONO has tied a sofa on  
it. There's a open moving truck next to it.

INT. APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS

AYA's at the back of the living room waiting for her father  
to operate the moving lift below.

AYA's face is skeptical.

The sofa on the moving lift going diagonally from one side  
down below to the other up top...

AYA's face doesn't trust it. But after everything she's been  
through, she's ready for anything.

The sofa on the moving lift... AYA knows something's about  
to go down.

The sofa is coming up and has almost reached the window.  
Suddenly something snaps and the sofa falls down from the  
lift. AYA quickly runs to the window to look.

From below CHARIZARD slowly comes flying up with the sofa in  
its arms. 

AYA lights up. She looks down outside and sees ELVIN and her  
friends wave at her, among them RACHEL.

The people and Pokémon together help AYA, KONO and FINN  
move, carrying boxes and furniture...

AYA looks at her new living room. All the furniture is  
there. Most things are in there right place. Some unpacked  
boxes, some things lying around. AYA approves.

EXT. APARTMENT - LATER

Everyone is standing next to each other posing for a  
picture. RACHEL is a pro at this. A smiling AYA is  
gratefully hugging CHARIZARD.

Click! 

EXT. CROSSROADS - DAY

Traffic camera footage of a busy crossroads. Cars, bikes,  
pedestrians... 

Slowly, SNORLAX moves into the intersection and completely  
ignores all people around it. Big, slow steps. 

Not sure what it's about to do, it then decides to just stop  
in the middle of the intersection, lie down, and take a nap,  
blocking and frustrating everyone else.

INT. PROFESSOR PINE'S LAB - DAY

PROFESSOR PINE  
Welcome to my laboratory on this  
most glorious day. Today you will  
start your journey as a Pokémon  
Trainer! But first: Are you a boy  
or a girl?

KONO's deadpan face. A beat.

PROFESSOR PINE  
Right. Well... Every journey begins  
with a choice. In each of these  
Poké Balls is a Pokémon you may  
choose. Will it be--

KONO  
The middle one.

PROFESSOR PINE  
What?

KONO  
I choose the middle one.

PROFESSOR PINE  
But I haven't told you--

KONO  
Middle one's fine.

AYA  
Dad! You don't even know what's in  
it!

KONO  
...I have a good feeling about it.

PROFESSOR PINE takes the middle ball and hands it to KONO.

PROFESSOR PINE  
This will now be your Pokémon. Take  
good care of it.

KONO holds the ball and pushes on its button. The ball opens  
and a beam of light escapes from it.

KONO, AYA, FINN, PROFESSOR PINE (V.O.)  
(loudly)  
Who's that Pokémon?!

The light beam clearly, but never entirely, forms the  
silhouette of a certain famous electric mouse Pokémon with a  
tail the shape of a lightning bolt.

KONO's face as he picks up something like a new toy. The  
same bewildered expression as when he picked up EEVEE at the  
beginning. He doesn't know what to do make of it... 

We finally get a well-earned glimpse of--

PIKACHU... Awkwardly being held up by its trainer, KONO...

Different from before, KONO's expression slowly, but surely  
turns into a hopeful smile. Let's give it a go, he'll figure  
it out.

EXT. GIANT ROCK - NIGHT

KONO, AYA, PIKACHU, SYLVEON, sitting on a giant rock  
watching fireworks... FINN, not so much sitting, but  
pointing and jumping about...

INT. AYA'S NEW ROOM - DAY

AYA's unpacking boxes while sitting on her bed. Clothes,  
trinkets. A rolled-up poster. She unrolls it and looks at  
it. It's LUGIA. Her mind drifts away looking at it... 

Her father calls her from below.

KONO (V.O.)  
Aya, help me with the chairs. Or  
grab your brother cause he won't  
move from the chairs and I can't  
carry both at the same time.

AYA  
HAAAI!

She puts away the poster. As she stands up to go downstairs,  
something falls to the floor and rolls under her bed. 

A Poké Ball turning slowly like a Wheel of Fortune  
eventually coming to a standstill under the bed. 

A round figure in darkness against the light in the bedroom,  
like the moon at a solar eclipse.

AYA looks back and down. The immediately recognizable first  
note of--

MUSIC CUE: "Pokémon Theme" (also known as "Gotta Catch 'Em  
All")

She crouches down and sees the Poké Ball. Her face, a  
determined smile. She'll be fine. As the song lyrics are  
about to begin, CLOSE ON the Poké Ball as she decisively  
reaches her arm to grab it and--

CUT TO BLACK


End file.
